Lily in Wonderland
by Sweet-az
Summary: Comment James et Lily se sont-ils rapprochés au point de sortir ensemble ? James/Lily sur un léger fond de Frank/Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteuse :** Ahoy hoy amis lecteurs (potentiels) ! Bon ok j'ai déjà une fic en route, et j'ai pas mal de retard à cause de plusieurs trucs, mais j'ai quand même tenu à en commencer une autre, qui m'est venue dans un rêve... Merlin vient dans mes songes, ça vous la coupe, hein ? Bref, trève de vannes pourries, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Une dizaine de chapitres sont prévues, les 3 suivants étant déjà écrits, j'révise juste quelques points.

Enjoy guys !

**Annonce solennelle :** bien que l'on pourrait en douter, ça n'est pas moi qui ai créé les persos apparaissant dans l'histoire, sauf un gros boulet qui apparaîtra par la suite (en tant que guest non rémunéré).

* * *

Lily regardait le ciel teinté de rose. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. De fines larmes coulaient sur ses joues, larmes qui rendaient ses yeux d'un vert plus prononcé. Pour la deuxième année consécutive, elle n'avait pas reçu la traditionnelle carte de Severus pour son anniversaire. Ni le cadeau qui l'accompagnait. On dit souvent qu'on oublie les amis avec le temps, mais dans le cas de Lily, c'était l'inverse. Plus le temps passait, plus son absence la faisait souffrir. Bien sûr, fierté oblige, jamais elle n'oserait avouer à Severus qu'il lui manquait, qu'elle aimerait à nouveau pouvoir lui parler de longues heures ou simplement l'entendre parler. Pourtant, elle s'en voulait énormément. Il s'était justifié, excusé plus d'une fois mais Lily avait refusé de le croire, par orgueil, sans savoir pourquoi. C'était le genre de chose que l'on a conscience de faire, mais que l'on fait sans aucune raison, sanas réfléchir. Et accessoirement, que l'on regrette par la suite.

Bien sûr, elle avait d'autres amis, en particulier Alice, et elle riait beaucoup avec, elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais ça n'était pas pareil. C'était comme si personne ne pouvait ou ne voulait comprendre sa tristesse. Elle avait perdu son ami, cet ami-là si spécial, l'ami que vous souhaiteriez avoir à vos côtés toute votre vie, qui vous est indispensable. Comme un frère ou une sœur en quelque sorte. Sans en être amoureuse, elle l'aimait assez pour que son absence la fasse souffrir et depuis ce triste jour de leur 5ème année, elle éprouvait d'immenses regrets.

- Lily…

Lily ne bougea pas un sourcil, profitant des dernières secondes de calme avant qu'elle ne doive expliquer pourquoi le lendemain de son anniversaire, elle pleurait. D'accord, c'était très gentil et tout qu'Alice s'inquiète pour elle, mais elle ne comprenait pas que parfois, parler ne soulage pas forcément les peines mais au contraire les ravive. Heureusement, ayant déjà assisté à cette scène l'an passé, la rouge et or se contenta de prendre son amie dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer sans retenue sur son épaule. Après de longues minutes, Lily se décida à bouger.

- Merci Lice… Je suis désolée, mais j'arrive pas à me retenir.

- T'as pas à être désolée ma belle, au contraire il faut que tu pleures pour évacuer toute ta peine, répondit Alice avec un sourire qui se voulait compatissant.

- Alors attends-toi à ce que je remplisse le lac ! répliqua Lily, souriant à l'écoute de sa vaine tentative de faire de l'humour.

- Hum je veux pas te vexer, mais… James en sort des meilleures ! En parlant de lui, il voulait te voir, apparemment ce soir vous faites votre ronde ensemble.

- Génial, demain je te parie que je suis en mesure de te lister tous les défauts de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard…

Bien que les relations entre James et Lily se soient nettement améliorées depuis cette fameuse journée il y a deux ans, Lily trouvait que le garçon était vachement ennuyeux, en sa présence il ne parlait que de Quidditch, de la formation d'Auror ou de sujets aussi répétitifs… Cependant, et Lily lui accordait volontiers, James avait mûri, il ne se comportait plus en gamin impulsif. Maintenant, il se comportait en ado impulsif et ennuyeux à la fois… Ce qui revenait à la même chose, excepté qu'il ne lui demandait plus de sortir avec lui à tout bout de champ, il se contentait seulement d'allusions pathétiques. En fait, s'ils se parlaient de manière civilisée, c'était surtout grâce à Remus, que Lily appréciait énormément et dont elle connaissait le…secret.

- Je descends, juste le temps de mettre ma cape, il fait froid dans ces fichus couloirs… Dois-je « omettre » de vérifier la salle désaffectée ce soir, ou Thomas et toi allez rester sages ce soir ?...

Alice ne répondit rien, se contentant de pousser Lily sur son lit et de s'affaler sur le sien.

- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas en parler à James, le connaissant Frank va être mis au courant et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il sache que je ressors avec quelqu'un…

- Comme tu veux, mais en retour, je veux une bièraubeurre sur ma table de chevet quand je rentrerai.

- Bien sûr, milady ! Franchement, je me demande comment ce type a fait pour devenir préfet-en-chef, marmonna Alice, vaguement jalouse…

Lily s'abstint de répondre mais lui sourit puis descendit dans la salle commune, presque vide à l'exception de ses autres camarades de chambre et de deux des maraudeurs. James l'attendait debout devant la cheminée, et fixait le feu d'un air absent.

- Un tableau touchant, un jeune homme fixant le feu l'air perdu, attendant que son âme sœur apparaisse parmi les flammes… Tu es prêt ? lui demanda Lily, peu enchantée à l'idée de passer une heure et demie à marcher à ses côtés

- Ouep, on y va ! Tu deviens poétique en vieillissant toi…

Les deux Gryffondor sortirent, James non sans avoir salué ses deux amis et ils commencèrent leur ronde. Les couloirs étaient sombres et déserts, et les ombres des armures apportaient quelque chose d'angoissant. Finalement, Lily n'était pas mécontente de ne pas être seule ce soir… Pendant une bonne demi-heure, aucun des deux ne parla, se contentant de marcher côte à côte, baguette à la main pour éclairer leur chemin. Cependant, ça n'était pas le genre de silence gênant qui peut mettre mal à l'aise, non, chacun était plongé dans ses propres pensées. James se décida tout de même à briser cette absence de paroles en posant une question qui le taraudait.

- Tu as pleuré, n'est-ce pas ? Tes yeux sont plus verts que d'habitude. Et ils sont rouges…

Lily resta sans voix cinq bonnes secondes. Elle n'en revenait pas de la familiarité avec laquelle il s'adressait à elle, depuis quand étaient-ils intimes à ce point ? De plus, même si les tensions entre eux (quoique la tension venait d'elle) avaient disparu, ils n'était pas amis pour autant…

- A la limite, je préférais quand tu ne parlais pas... Non, je n'ai pas pleuré. Et quand bien même, je ne veux pas être désagréable, James, mais ça ne te regarderait pas.

- Je trouve juste bizarre qu'une fille qui a eu un super anniversaire pleure le lendemain. Ce qui m'amène à la question suivante, quelque chose ne va pas ? On est seuls, tu peux parler personne ne t'entendra…

- Si, toi. Ecoute, t'es bien gentil, mais t'es bien la dernière personne avec qui je parlerais de ce problème en particulier… lança sèchement la jeune fille.

James se tut un instant, un peu vexé des paroles de Lily. Il n'avait pas la réputation d'être une balance, alors pourquoi réagir de la sorte ? A cause de leurs antécédents ? Peut-être ne le prenait-elle pas au sérieux, il est vrai que James Potter, bien qu'intelligent, n'avait pas la réputation d'être très…attentif. Ou alors, la seule chose dont Lily ne parlerait jamais devant lui…

- Rogue ? risqua-t-il, prenant soin de bien la regarder dans les yeux.

- On y est… Vas-tu me dire que j'ai perdu presque 10 ans de ma vie à être son amie, ou que tu vas lui faire bouffer les mandragores par la racine pour avoir oser m'approcher de trop près ou m'avoir fait pleurer ? s'énerva Lily, faisant notamment référence à des évènements passés. Et baisse les yeux, ça m'énerve.

- Du calme, je comptais ne rien dire, juste te laisser vider ton sac si tu voulais, mais apparemment je ne suis pas digne de ton attention. Oublie ça, garde tout pour toi et retombons dans ce silence qui n'avait pas l'air de te déranger. Je crois que je vois de la lumière, là-bas, conclut James.

Puis, il se dirigea rapidement vers ladite lumière pour s'éloigner le plus possible de Lily et arrivé au coin du couloir, il aperçut deux élèves de Serdaigle de cinquième année, un de leur préfet qui conduisait une fille visiblement malade à l'infirmerie. James faillit leur demander pourquoi ils passaient par le 6ème étage mais, se rappelant que leur salle commune se trouvait elle aussi dans une tour, il sourit à la fille d'un air compatissant et indiqua au garçon le passage secret derrière le tableau de Circée, qui conduisait rapidement au premier étage. Pendant ce temps, Lily n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, un peu froissée par les remarques de James. Froissée et étonnée. Les larmes remontaient lentement au coin de ses yeux et elle se retourna vivement pour les essuyer avant que James ne revienne à ses côtés, mais le garçon ne bougea pas, se contentant de l'attendre appuyé contre un mur, le regard assez dur. La jeune fille prit une inspiration et se décida à aller le rejoindre, prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Ils recommencèrent leur ronde, en silence. Lily regardait le sol et James jouait à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, le faisceau lumineux se reflétant sur les murs. Une minute passa, puis deux, cinq, ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Lily, fatiguée de cette ambiance, se décide à rompre la glace.

- C'était bien à cause de Severus que j'ai pleuré, et oui j'ai bien pleuré, ça te va ?

Surpris, James fit tomber sa baguette, ce qui fit sourire Lily.

- Pourquoi ? Il a fait quelque chose…commença le garçon.

- Non, ça peut paraître bête mais…

Lily prit une profonde inspiration puis décida de se confier à James, d'une part pour se faire « pardonner » de l'avoir rabaisser quelques minutes auparavant et d'autre part parce qu'elle en éprouvait le besoin.

- En fait, chaque année depuis mes 7 ans, Severus m'envoyait une carte et un petit cadeau pour mon anniversaire. Et même quand ça allait mal entre nous, qu'on était en froid ou quoi, il ne m'oubliait jamais. Et hier, pour la deuxième fois, je n'ai rien reçu. Ca n'est pas tant la carte que je regrette, mais je suis sûre que tout est vraiment terminé entre nous…

Voyant le regard effarouché de James, Lily sourit légèrement et prit soin d'éclaircir son récit.

- Notre amitié, James. Te fais pas de films… Il était un peu comme un frère pour moi, mais il a changé. Trop. Et moi aussi… Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, on est trop différents pour être amis, mais tout ça me manque. D'accord, j'ai toujours Alice et les autres, mais même les blagues de cette bouffonne ne le ramèneront pas ! conclut-elle, sur une touche vaine d'humour.

James l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre. C'était bien la première fois que Lily se confiait à lui de la sorte, et il en était heureux. L'incident avec Remus, ce fameux soir de pleine lune où il sauva en quelque sorte la vie de Rogue lui revint subitement en mémoire, mais il préféra garder ça pour lui. Lentement, il avança sa main dans l'intention de la poser sur l'épaule de Lily, mais il se retint et fit balancer ses bras d'avant en arrière.

- En omettant le fait qu'il s'agisse de Rogue – tu noteras par ailleurs que par respect pour toi, je l'appelle par son nom -, j'arrive à te comprendre. A cause d'une mauvaise blague qui a failli mal tourner, j'ai failli perdre Sirius une fois, et pendant une semaine, j'ai ressenti ce que tu ressens avec Rogue… Désolé, l'appeler par son prénom serait trop me demander…

Lily sourit vaguement et leva les yeux vers lui. Son air indiquait qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux, et pour la première fois, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. James était heureux, cela faisait des années qu'il avait espéré qu'à défaut d'être sa petite amie, Lily soit au moins son amie et même s'ils ne l'étaient pas encore tout à fait, le jeune homme était persuadé qu'ils en prenaient le chemin.

- Merci, James. Le prends pas mal, je tiens pas à te rabaisser ou quoi, mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à autant de compréhension de ta part…

- Du calme Evans, je suis pas prêt à recevoir autant de cognards d'un coup ! s'exclama James en rigolant. Au fait, pas pour changer de sujet, mais Frank m'a demandé un truc et vu que tu es là...

- Vas-y je t'écoute, répondit Lily prudemment, se doutant de quoi il s'agissait.

- Alice sort avec Thomas Finn, n'est-ce pas ? Ca restera entre nous, t'en fais pas !

- Oui… Mais…hésita Lily. Je devrais pas t'en parler, mais je vais le faire. Elle n'en est pas du tout amoureuse, elle est juste un peu déphasée. A cause de la mort de ses parents… Elle a quitté Frank sur un coup de tête et est sortie avec Thomas sur un coup de tête également.

C'est à ce moment même qu'une chose sauta aux yeux de Lily une boule s'installa dans son ventre. Elle-même arrivait à pleurer de la fin de son amitié avec Severus, mais elle n'avait vu Alice pleurer qu'une seule fois, à l'annonce de la mort de ses parents. Depuis ce jour, et cela faisait presque 3 mois, plus rien. La jeune fille se promit de remédier à ça dès le lendemain matin. Elle aurait une grande conversation avec son amie, c'est décidé.

- Désolé pour elle…marmonna James, un peu maladroit.

- J'ai essayé de la raisonner et tout, mais elle m'écoute pas. Je sais qu'elle a fait une belle connerie en quittant Frank, et elle le sait aussi au fond d'elle, mais s'il ne se décide pas à aller lui parler, tout restera comme ça.

- Hum tu connais Frank, trop timide. C'est Alice qui a fait le premier pas la première fois, et il continue d'espérer qu'elle le refera. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas tort, la fille peut également faire le premier pas, lui dit-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus…

- James, James, James… Il faut tout d'abord que la fille en éprouve l'envie. Pour en revenir à Alice et Frank, j'irai parler à Frank. De ton côté, j'aimerais que tu lui dises d'arrêter d'éviter Alice, ça n'est pas comme ça qu'il va la récupérer !

Puis, pour passer le temps tout en surveillant les couloirs, ils échafaudèrent divers plans pour réunir leurs amis, comme simuler un accident de balai pour Frank ou mettre Alice dans une situation très dangereuse qui nécessiterait l'intervention de son prince charmant. Alors que James, parlant toujours d'un moyen pour les réunir, mentionnait la Forêt Interdite, les centaures et une licorne (plan complètement à côté de la plaque, pensa Lily), des voix d'adultes les firent se taire. Les deux préfets reconnurent les voix de McGonagall, Dumbledore, Slughorn et Flitwick et James reconnut entre mille la voix qui sanglotait, et sut que quelque chose de grave venait de survenir.

- Je suis infiniment désolé, Augusta, et vous présente mes sincères condoléances…

La voix de Flitwick résonnait aux oreilles de James, qui comprit instinctivement que Mr Londubat venait de mourir. Et à en juger par les cris alarmant et les pleurs de sa femme, ça ne devait pas être un accident…

- Ah, bonsoir Mr Potter et Mlle Evans, je vous prie de bien vouloir nous conduire dans votre salle commune, leur demanda Dumbledore, poli et courtois malgré la gravité de la situation.

- Potter, vous irez réveiller Londubat, nous devons lui parler à propos de son père… J'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il est…

Une plainte d'Augusta étouffa la fin de la phrase du professeur McGonagall et chacun garda le silence jusqu'à ce que Frank soit réveillé par James, qu'il descende, voit sa mère en sanglots et qu'il comprenne qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son père. Assassiné par des Mangemorts, et sa mère s'en était sorti de justesse grâce à l'intervention in extremis des professeurs Slughorn et Flitwick, prévenus par Patronus alors qu'ils se trouvaient à Pré-au-Lard. Frank ne pleura pas tout de suite, et ne serra pas sa mère dans ses bras non plus. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre l'ampleur de la situation. Lily se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise, elle n'avait rien à faire ici, contrairement à James (les Potter et les Londubat étant amis). En regardant Frank, debout face à sa mère au milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondor, Lily eut un immense élan d'empathie pour lui. Il ne pleurait toujours pas, mais son visage exprimait une tristesse infinie, aussi grande que celle de sa mère. Personne ne le sut jamais, mais c'est à cet instant précis que Frank Londubat eut la ferme intention de devenir Auror et de venger son père. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il s'effondra sur sa mère, comme un enfant.

* * *

Je vous l'accorde, fin un peu sombre, mais nécessaire pour la suite à mon sens... Non ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteuse :** Tout d'abord, merci Senslo et Mini pour vos reviews ! =D Je me sens rougir, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite ! Ensuite euh...ce chapitre est un peu bâclé, car mon James a moi a voulu faire un tour de magie sur mon ordi, et a effacé un certain nombre de mes photos et mes documents words (dont l'intégralité de mes cours d'éco...). Du coup, j'ai dû réécrire ce chapitre, et j'arrive à mp'imprégner des envies de meurtre de Lily à l'égard de son James.

Ce chapitre ne met pas beaucoup en scène James et Lily, mais je voulais d'abord introduire quelques trucs avant de me concentrer sur eux spécifiquement...

**Annonce solennelle :** I'm so tired, I fall asleeeeep, could anyone bring me some milk ?

* * *

- Tu sais qu'il est au 36ème dessous, là… Tu lui manques, et je sais qu'il te manque aussi. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as pu réellement craquer sur Finn ?

- Lily, t'es mignonne mais mêle-toi de tes affaires s'il te plait…

La tension était palpable dans le dortoir des filles, et les trois autres condisciples d'Alice et Lily avaient préféré partir que d'affronter la tornade. Les deux filles ayant chacune un assez mauvais caractère, chaque dispute était lyrique…

- Me mêler de mes affaires ? Mais il ne s'agit pas que de toi dans l'histoire, mais de Frank aussi ! commença à crier Lily.

Et de James et Sirius, qui n'arrêtaient pas de la supplier et de la harceler pour parler à Alice et tenter de remonter le moral de Frank…

- Ecoute Lily, tu sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, t'essayes même pas de me comprendre un minimum….argumenta Alice, la voix bizarrement basse.

- Et si tu m'en parlais ? Je croyais qu'on était amies, bon sang, mais tu gardes tout pour toi ! Alors que t'es la première à clamer haut et fort qu'il ne faut jamais garder tout pour soi !

- Et toi t'es la première à clamer haut et fort qu'on a besoin de garder certaines choses pour soi ! Et pourquoi je devrais t'en parler ? T'es pas ma mère !

En prononçant ces derniers mots, Alice ne tint pas plus de 3 secondes avant de tourner le dos à Lily et pleurer en silence. Lily mit sa fierté de côté et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son amie, de celle qui avait tout fait pour la comprendre lorsqu'elle pleurait d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami.

- Lice… Je suis désolée, sincèrement désolée pour toi. Je veux juste que tu retrouves le sourire, et ça n'est pas Finn qui pourra y arriver. Je vais être franche avec toi, une fois qu'il aura obtenu de toi ce qu'il veut, il te jettera et ira voir ailleurs…

- Au fond de moi, je me doute, mais… Avec Frank, j'étais heureuse pendant ces 3 mois...seulement, je m'en veux d'être heureuse maintenant. Je sais, tout le monde trouve ça stupide, mais ça me culpabilise, avoua Alice, en prenant la main de son amie dans la sienne.

- Tu sais qu'il a perdu son père et…il va mal. Il a vraiment besoin de toi. Et toi, tu as besoin de lui. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, lança Lily alors qu'Alice allait répondre, ça pourrait ne marcher qu'un temps entre vous, mais pense à ceci : tu passes des mois, des années ou toute la vie auprès de lui heureuse, ou tu le laisses t'échapper et tu auras des regrets toute ta vie.

Alice se tut, sachant qu'il était inutile de répondre car Lily avait entièrement raison. Les deux filles restèrent encore un long moment ensemble, avant d'être rejointes par Mary, Gabrielle et Kaitlynn, et les 5 filles commencèrent une partie de Petits Hippogriffes, une sorte de petits chevaux version sorcier, jusqu'au moment où les Hippogriffes de Kaitlynn mettent le feu au lit de Mary voyant qu'ils perdaient la partie.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Lily lut une annonce indiquant que le nombre de rondes des préfets allait être augmenté à cause des récents évènements impliquant des Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard, et la jeune fille lut avec stupeur que toutes ses rondes se feraient en compagnie de James Potter… Génial. En regardant plus attentivement, elle lut en bas de la seconde feuille «groupes désignés par le préfet-en-chef James Potter »… Aussitôt, elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea lentement vers les quatre garçons qui discutaient près du feu.

- Messieurs, ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous emprunte mon homologue préfet ? demanda-t-elle, cachant son agacement.

- Pas du tout, miss Evans ! s'écria Sirius, toujours joyeux. Ne l'épuise pas trop hein, dans deux jours il y a un match de Quidditch, souligna-t-il d'un air un peu trop rempli de sous-entendus.

- Au fait, Remus, je regrette que tu ne sois pas préfet-en-chef, je tenais à ce que tu le saches, annonça Lily d'une voix faussement solennelle.

James, surpris mais heureux que Lily veuille lui parler, suivit sa condisciple en souriant jusqu'au panneau d'affichage et comprit qu'elle avait remarqué le petit détail…

- Tu peux me dire par quel miracle nous sommes tous les deux ensemble pour chaque ronde, c'est-à-dire 3 soirs par semaine ? Et surtout, dit-elle en haussant la voix, pourquoi, par Merlin, je n'ai pas lu ce rapport ??

James se tassa légèrement sur place, comme un enfant que l'on venait de surprendre en train de faire une bêtise. Il savait que Lily n'allait pas apprécié son initiative, mais il savait également qu'elle allait lui hurler dessus s'il lui invoquait la vraie raison pour laquelle il avait fait ça.

- Potter, tu vas m'expliquer immédiatement pourquoi tu as fait ça !

Aïe, se dit James, quand elle l'appelle Potter ça n'est jamais bon signe… Autant jouer franc jeu…

- Tu me jures que tu ne vas pas te mettre à hurler ?

- D'accord, mais je ne te promets pas de ne pas utiliser ma baguette… Alors, _Potter_ ? lui redemanda-t-elle, prenant soin d'appuyer sur son nom pour lui montrer qu'elle ne rigolait pas.

- Je voulais juste passer un peu plus de temps avec toi, depuis qu'on est tous les deux préfets on s'entend mieux et j'aime passer du temps avec toi, même si tu ne t'intéresses quasiment jamais à ce que je dis… Au moins, on ne s'engueule plus… lâcha-t-il, se retenant de dire « tu ne m'engueules plus ». Mais je peux encore changer les groupes, si ça te dérange tant que ça, finit-il, visiblement vexé.

Lily ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un mot ne puisse en sortir. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose du genre « pour être avec toi, ma Lily », phrase pleine de sous-entendus mielleux mais non, James semblait sincère et Lily en était étrangement touchée. Elle se doutait que cela restait une veine tentative de drague, mais ça ressemblait si peu à l'ancien James Potter dragueur et puéril qu'elle n'eut pas l'envie de lui dire non.

- Non, tu peux laisser comme ça, mais à l'avenir, fais-moi part des annonces avant de les afficher, je suis censée les signer aussi. Ah, et je préfère clarifier un point, James, nous ne ferons que parler pendant les rondes, d'accord ?

James acquiesça, heureux de ne pas se faire jeter comme un vieil emballage de chocogrenouille. Les conseils de Remus se révélaient judicieux, à la longue…

- Au fait, James, je m'intéresse à ce que tu dis, seulement veille à changer de sujet de temps en temps !

Et Lily partit rejoindre ses amies restées dans la chambre, puis elles allèrent manger en compagnie des autres élèves de leur maison. Pendant ce temps, James rejoignit les maraudeurs, pressés d'entendre ce que Lily venait de lui dire, même si au final la conversation n'avait rien de bien passionnant. Cependant, Remus était content, les cris avaient cessé et du même coup, les filles et les garçons de 7ème année s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Tout ça aurait pu rendre cette dernière année à Poudlard idyllique en tout point, si derrière les murs du château les choses n'étaient pas si noires…

Le lendemain, après avoir cogité toute la nuit, Frank Londubat prit une grande décision. Perdu pour perdu, il allait mettre les choses au clair avec Alice, l'après-midi même après les cours. Il avait d'autres soucis en tête, et voulait en évacuer le plus possible pour se délester d'un poids s'il le pouvait… La journée passa lentement, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à ralentir le temps pour retarder l'échéance, et le faire languir davantage. Les deux dernières heures de la journée, les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, passèrent encore plus lentement que le reste. Comme par hasard, ce jour-là, leur charmant professeur avait décidé de leur faire étudier les Patronus, mais la partie théorique… Historique, conception, utilité, finalité, l'intérêt d'un souvenir particulièrement heureux etc…et bien qu'il sache pertinemment que ce cours était important (surtout sachant que sa mère avait pu s'en sortir grâce au coup de main salvateur de son Patronus), il n'avait pas du tout envie de travailler là-dessus aujourd'hui… Puis, la sonnerie des cours arriva. Après s'être assuré qu'Alice avait bien reçu son mot, il se hâta de se rendre au point de rendez-vous, saule pleureur dans le parc, puis l'attendit pendant une petite dizaine de minutes.

- Salut, lança Frank d'une voix aussi normale que possible.

- On s'est déjà vus…lui répondit-elle d'une voix neutre. Dépêche-toi s'il te plait, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Cette dernière parole froissa Frank, qui prit son courage à deux mains, descendit de sa branche et se jeta à l'eau.

- Tu crois au conte de fées ?

- Ecoute, si tu m'as fait venir pour…

- Quand j'étais plus jeune, la coupa-t-il, je n'y croyais pas. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'on puisse tomber amoureux d'un claquement de doigts. Totalement stupide comme idée, le coup de foudre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Frank…

- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait… Donc je disais, je n'y croyais pas. Et puis un jour, après un match de Quidditch, on fêtait dignement ça dans la salle commune avec tout le monde et toi, tu m'as embrassé.

- A ce souvenir, les deux Gryffondor rougirent, Alice non sans avoir souri à ce souvenir plutôt agréable…

- Quand j'ai senti tes lèvres sur les miennes, je n'ai toujours pas su si les contes de fées existaient, mais j'ai été certain d'un truc. Le coup de foudre existe bel et bien. Je l'ai eu pour toi. Avant ce soir-là, je ne te voyais que comme une amie, jolie certes mais rien qu'une amie. Mais depuis que tu as fait le premier pas, je suis tombé amoureux de toi Alice… Et quand tu m'as quitté… C'est là que j'ai compris que je n'avais pas assuré, je ne t'avais pas assez épaulé quand tes parents sont partis… Je te demande pardon. Je ne te force pas la main, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, mais je voulais juste te dire que tu me manques…

Alice garda le silence un bon moment, accusant le coup de cette déclaration assez soudaine. Elle avait quitté Frank sans même savoir pourquoi, sur un stupide coup de tête et avait pensé à cause du manque de réaction du garçon qu'il ne devait pas tenir tant que ça à elle. Elle sentit tous ses soucis s'envoler brusquement et c'était comme si elle ne pensait plus à rien, sauf à Frank qui était amoureux d'elle. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta littéralement sur lui et ils tombèrent dans l'herbe. Elle se contenta de le serrer fort contre lui de longues minutes avant de l'embrasser longuement. Frank, aux anges, ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui se passait et se laissa faire, trop content qu'Alice lui saute dessus comme avant. Au bout d'un long moment, ils se lâchèrent enfin et Frank, contrarié, évoqua le problème de Thomas.

- Thomas ? Il n'a qu'à aller se faire voir chez les trolls… Il ne m'aime pas et moi non plus. A ce propos, je suis désolée… Mais quand mes parents sont…enfin quand ils sont partis, je n'arrivais pas à être heureuse sans me sentir coupable… Et il fallait que je te quitte. Mais, poursuivit-elle avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir, je suis consciente d'avoir fait une erreur. Stupide…

Les deux amoureux étaient à présent assis dans l'herbe, se tenant les mains, et Alice n'osait pas regarder Frank dans les yeux en disant cela mais il fallait que ça sorte.

- C'est Lily qui m'a ouvert les yeux, elle a une manière bien à elle de te raisonner, crois-moi… Mais je n'osais pas venir te voir, j'avais honte… On se croirait dans un roman moldu de Jane Austen.

- Jane Austin, la préfète des Serdaigle ? demanda Frank, intrigué.

- Hum non oublie ça. Je veux juste profiter de ce moment…

Et Alice posa sa tête sur les genoux de Frank et ferma les yeux. Les deux jeunes savourèrent le moment présent, sans se soucier de rater le repas ou d'inquiéter leurs amis. La jeune fille était apaisée à l'instant même, heureuse de sentir le battement rassurant du cœur de Frank. La scène avait vraiment quelque chose de romantique, elle allongée sur lui, regardant la lune apparaître lentement derrière les montagnes lointaines. Le froid du mois de janvier se fit vite ressentir, et le couple décida de rentrer au château. Alice avait faim, et elle alla rejoindre les quelques Gryffondor restants, dont Kaitlynn, dans la Grande Salle et Frank, prétextant un devoir à finir. Après avoir monté les 6 étages, il se réfugia dans son dortoir et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, pensif. Quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête, mais l'arrivée impromptue de 2 de ces 4 camarades de chambre ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir au calme.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius, qui s'était faufilé discrètement à Pré-au-Lard en passant par l'un des passages secrets, discutait avec sa cousine, Andromeda Tonks.

- …et elle a juré de te faire payer ça… Sirius, s'il te plait, écoute-moi et viens chez moi ! Ted est déjà d'accord, et Dora sera ravie de te revoir !

- Ecoute, c'est vraiment cool de ta part, mais je suis bien chez les Potter… Et si jamais elle apprend que j'habite chez toi, elle explosera je crois… Et elle n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à toi, Ted et Dora.

- Tu sais, je l'attends de pieds fermes. Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, et si jamais elle s'en prend à mon mari ou ma fille ou même toi, je…

- Andy, Bellatrix n'a pas peur de toi non plus, et je ne veux pas te faire courir le moindre risque parce que j'ai quitté mes parents. Ils s'en remettront, Regulus est bien dressé… Ce que je regrette, commença lentement Sirius, c'est que ça ne soit pas toi ma sœur.

Andromeda sourit, et sortit une photo de son sac pour la montrer à son cousin. Dessus, on pouvait voir une petite fille de 2/3 ans, le visage rond et les cheveux oscillant sans arrêt entre le rouge et le bleu.

- Narcissa est venue me voir il y a quelques temps. Elle m'a dit que Bella n'hésiterait pas à la tuer de ses mains si elle le pouvait. Et qu'elle ferait de même avec toi… S'il te plait, Sirius, sois prudent.

Sirius acquiesça, mais fut incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Il ne releva pas mot non plus lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Andromeda continuait d'appeler sa sœur aînée « Bella », sans doute par habitude

* * *

That's all Folks !


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteuse :** Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci Bella, Mini et Senslo pour vos reviews, elles sont super gentilles et ça me motive vraiment pour la suite :-)

Bella, la fin de ce chapitre est une sorte d'intro à ce qui va arriver ensuite, Jane et ses "parents" vont aider à faire avancer l'histoire (ils ne sont pas ce qu'ils prétendent être...haha mystère), je laisse le doute planer !

Mini, pour l'engueulade, je me suis amusée à l'écrire, je suis aussi une sadique lol (enfin juste un peu). Le dernier passage est à la fois utile et inutile, je voulais indirectement dire que Sirius habitait déjà chez les Potter (inutile) et ça introduisait le rôle de Bella, qui pourrait être présente par la suite !

Senslo, merci d'avoir tant écris, je te rassure pour le reste, j'écris les chapitres en avance oui mais mon James a réussi à tout récupérer, il est génial !!

Je n'en suis pas sûre du tout, faut voir comment ça se présente, mais la fic pourrait bien être un peu plus longue que prévue, mais les acteurs ne seront toujours pas rémunérés.

**Annonce solennelle :** J'AI EU MON BAC MENTION BIEN !!!! :-D Ah et au cas où vous vous en douteriez, les annonces solennelles n'ont plus forcément rapport avec l'histoire.

* * *

- …et c'est comme ça que j'ai convaincu mon père de me payer le Nimbus 1970 pour mes 10 ans. Et depuis, je vole toujours dessus, c'est l'un des meilleurs de la gamme des Nimbus ! Le 72 n'était pas terrible, le manche était trop verni et on glissait facilement. Par contre, le nouveau, le 77, il a l'air génial, mais un peu cher... Et j'aime trop mon balai pour le changer !

Lily écoutait James d'une oreille, vaguement intéressée par ce qu'il racontait. Très vaguement. Maintenant, elle pouvait réciter le palmarès de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley depuis le début du XVIIIème siècle… A la fin de son monologue, James se rendit compte que Lily n'avait jamais dit un mot, se contentant de hocher la tête par moments. Elle avait l'air complètement ailleurs…

- Si ce que je dis ne t'intéresse pas, tu peux me le dire tu sais…

- Hein ? Oh si… C'est pas que je m'en fous, mais James, je ne m'intéresse pas autant que toi au Quidditch. Tu ne voudrais pas parler de quelque chose d'autre ?

- Comme quoi ? La façon dont tu rembarres tout le monde ou ton caractère de dragon ?…

- Ok, je mets ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Et bien, si tu me racontais comment tu as rencontré Sirius, Remus et Peter ? demanda la jeune fille, un peu curieuse.

- Et bien, Sirius est le premier que j'ai connu, sur le quai de la gare le jour de notre première rentrée. Il était avec trois filles, ses cousines les sœurs Black. Et quand il a vu que j'étais tout seul avec mes parents, que je ne connaissais personne, il est venu me parler. Puis, tu te souviens qu'on a atterri dans ton compartiment… Quand tu es parti, Remus est apparu, nous demandant s'il pouvait s'asseoir avec nous, et nous avons commencé à nous parler tous les trois. Et, comme on a atterri tous les trois à Gryffondor, on a continué à se parler et on est très vite devenus amis.

- Et c'est là que vous avez connu Peter…poursuivit Lily.

- Oui, au début il nous collait tout le temps. C'en était agaçant… Puis, nous avons appris à le connaître, et on est devenus amis tous les quatre.

Lily sourit, ils étaient tous inséparables depuis leur première année ici. Elle s'entendait bien avec Sirius et Remus, mais avec Peter, ça n'avait jamais vraiment collé. Elle ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, mais elle trouvait que Peter ressentait de l'admiration envers les autres maraudeurs plutôt qu'une vraie amitié, et cela la mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Comme s'il souhaitait simplement être vu avec des sorciers très doués, sans aucun autre sentiment. Cependant, elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, et ne comptait pas en parler à James, de peur de le froisser ou même de se disputer avec lui.

_Hum_, pensa Lily, _voilà que je veux éviter une dispute avec Potter…_

- Et toi, comment t'as connu Rogue ? Tu le connaissais d'avant Poudlard, il me semble…

- Oui, je l'ai connu quand j'avais 7 ans. Il habitait près de chez moi, et il m'a observé un petit moment avant d'être sûr que j'étais une sorcière et il est venu me l'annoncer. Il lui a fallu du temps avant de me convaincre… Et ensuite, poursuivit Lily, on est vite devenus amis. On passait tout notre temps libre ensemble, d'autant plus que ma sœur s'est mise à me rejeter par jalousie…

James écoutait chaque mot de Lily avec beaucoup d'attention, et sentit naître un fort sentiment de jalousie. Lily parlait de Rogue d'une voix douce, tremblante, n'importe qui pouvait sentir que la jeune fille aimait beaucoup ce Serpentard, et qu'elle regrettait beaucoup de choses… Ce type n'était qu'un ringard, crétin, pas gâté par la nature, et qui avait des tendances à la magie noire. En plus, il était chez les verts !

- Ca a commencé à flancher dès qu'on a été séparés. Et le fait qu'on soit à Gryffondor et Serpentard n'arrangeait rien, évidemment… Mais au début, ça allait. Seulement, il n'aimait pas mes amies, et je n'aimais pas les siens. Et puis il y avait…

Lily faillit dire que Severus était jaloux de lui, mais elle s'abstint pour ne pas entendre des réflexions spéciales Potter, désagréables à souhait.

- Bref, quand il m'a insulté le jour où tu jouais si gentiment avec lui, poursuivit Lily d'une voix froide, ça a été la goutte de potion qui fait déborder le chaudron. Il n'est plus comme avant. Mais, tu le sais déjà, il me manque beaucoup…

Le grand Potter fulminait. Ce bouffon de Servilus a eu de Lily tout ce que lui n'arrivait pas à avoir, c'est-à-dire son affection, son amitié et peut-être même son amour… Et il ne savait toujours pas comment obtenir ne serait-ce que les deux premiers.

- C'est bête, Lily, mais…pour tout t'avouer, après ce que tu viens de me raconter, je suis jaloux de Rogue. Il a réussi à avoir de toi ce que je cherche depuis longtemps, et il l'a eu sans vraiment le chercher. Et ça me rend malade… J'ai beau chercher, moi, je ne vois toujours pas comment l'avoir.

Un rayon de lune éclairait un pan de mur, illuminant au passage le visage de James. Lily s'arrêta et contempla son visage éclairé avec un drôle de sentiment. La sincérité et le naturel avec lesquels James avait prononcé son « aveu » l'avait touchés, jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que James Potter, l'ado immature qui courait sans retenue après elle quelques temps auparavant puisse être aussi sincère et touchant. Et craquant, à cet instant même. Voyant qu'il marchait désormais seul, le garçon s'arrêta et fixa Lily, amusé, qui se précipita vers lui. Puis, un bruit de pas et des voix attirèrent leur attention.

- Riley, par Merlin, fais gaffe ! Tu fais tout tomber !

- Tu risques pas de faire tomber quelque chose, t'as rien dans les bras ! répliqua le dénommé Riley.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites là ? demanda Lily, de sa voix la plus autoritaire possible.

- Et bien euh… Riley voulait…

- T'es vraiment gonflée, Dorcas ! C'est toi qui m'as presque supplié de t'accompagner aux cuisines !

Aux couleurs de leur cravate, on pouvait remarquait qu'ils étaient eux aussi à Gryffondor. Dorcas portait quatre bouteilles de bièraubeurre et Riley portait des tas de gâteaux en tout genre, des gâteaux tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

- Ca suffit, intervint James, pour atténuer la possible colère de Lily et surtout, limiter la casse au niveau des points. Vous remontez immédiatement dans la salle commune, et vous allez vous couchez. 10 points en moins chacun, et l'un de nous vous revoit traîner, je ne serai pas aussi gentil. Partez, maintenant.

Les deux élèves ne se firent pas prier et partirent rapidement vers leur tour. Lily, qui soupçonnait clairement James d'être intervenu pour effectivement éviter la perte des points, sourit mais ne dit rien. Elle connaissait un peu Dorcas Meadowes, une sympathique fille de sixième année experte en duel et dont le père était connu pour être l'un des plus grands Auror actuels, avec Maugrey Fol Œil. Le silence s'installa de nouveau alors qu'ils descendaient au 5ème étage, beaucoup plus sombre à cause du manque de fenêtres. Les torches allumées projetaient des ombres dansantes sur les murs, qui rappelaient à Lily l'environnement de la salle commune lorsque les flammes de la cheminée traçaient également des tâches sombres sur les murs. Rien de tel pour mettre une ambiance chaleureuse quand on est assis dans un super fauteuil, mais rien de tel pour vous foutre les jetons ici et maintenant, dans un couloir désert. Heureusement, ce soir-là, les deux préfets ne devaient surveiller que les 6ème et 5ème étages, les préfets de Serdaigle s'occupant des deux étages suivants.

- On fait ce dernier couloir et on remonte ? Il commence à faire froid, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda alors Lily, rompant ainsi le silence angoissant.

- Si tu veux… Attends deux secondes.

James ferma les yeux pour se remémorer la formule qu'il utilisait très peu souvent pour obtenir une flamme chaude mais non brûlante, puis prononça la formule une fois avec échec et une seconde fois avec succès. A la place du faisceau lumineux gris/blanc caractéristique du Lumos, le bout de sa baguette était maintenant d'une couleur orange et dégageait une douce chaleur qui se répandait tout autour d'eux.

- C'est la spécialité de Remus cette formule, moi je ne l'utilise presque jamais. Normalement, la lumière devrait être rouge, annonça James quelque peu ennuyé.

- Ca n'est pas grave, merci beaucoup ! En parlant de Remus, j'ai une question… Pourquoi êtes-vous devenus animagi pour lui ? Ne te méprends pas, je trouve ça vraiment génial de votre part, et je n'en aurais certainement pas fait tant moi-même…

- Justement Lily, je crois que tu aurais fait la même chose. Remus est notre ami, et je crois que le fait qu'il soit…si spécial nous a encore plus rapproché. C'est vraiment difficile à expliquer, mais Sirius et moi nous sentions obligés de faire ça, pour lui prouver qu'on l'"aimait" vraiment. Peter le voulait aussi, mais il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour le faire, c'est nous qui l'y avons aidé.

La voix du garçon semblait bizarre, chargée d'émotion. Bien que James affirmait le contraire, Lily savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle n'aurait jamais trouvé le courage nécessaire pour faire un tel acte pour un proche. Courir autant de risques était très noble, certes, mais le danger l'effrayait et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas assez de cran pour un tel sacrifice. Depuis qu'elle avait appris le secret de Remus et que celui-ci avait, du même coup, révélé l'immense cadeau que ses trois amis lui avaient fait pour l'aider, elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi.

- Ca a été dur, tu sais. Deux longues années à chercher dans des livres, à faire des essais peu concluants parfois douloureux, parfois dangereux. Mais je me souviendrais toujours de notre première transformation totalement réussie, un soir de pleine lune. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie, cette nuit-là il n'y avait que nous quatre, sans cette saloperie qui gâche la vie de Remus. Et je me sens un peu plus libre quand je me transforme, comme quand je vole.

- Waouh… Je m'attendais pas à ça de toi. Tout de suite, tu me parais complètement différent du James que je pensais connaître. Il ne manque plus qu'une musique douce et romantique pour que je te trouve attirant ! Mais c'est beau ce que tu as fait, tout de même…

Les deux Gryffondor venaient d'atteindre le bout du couloir et ils faisaient à présent demi-tour, s'installant dans un silence cette fois-ci apaisant. Lily ne k'aurait jamais avoué, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé connaître cette facette de James Potter. Comme quoi, les apparences sont trompeuses… Avant, elle le prenait pour un gamin immature, égoïste, trop gâté et narcissique, mais en le connaissant un peu, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait tout faux. Ce qu'il avait fait pour Remus était en totale contradiction avec ce qu'elle pensait de lui, et à vrai dire, elle se sentait même un peu mal de l'avoir aussi mal jugé… James, quant à lui, était content que Lily l'écoute avec autant d'intérêt et cela avait suffi à le rendre heureux pour le reste de la soirée. Arrivés au 6ème étage, ils recommencèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à leur salle commune et se séparèrent devant les escaliers, Lily rejoignant Alice et Kaitlynn qui disctutaient avec animation du match de Quidditch qui aurait lieu le lendemain. James, lui, remonta dans son dortoir, un sourire stupide aux lèvres, prêt aux sarcasmes de ses amis.

- Tu rentres tard, avec un sourire de mongole. J'en conclus que tu l'as finalement embrassé, Cornedrue ?

- Non, Patmol, on a juste parlé… Notamment de toi, dit-il en tournant la tête vers Remus.

- C'est gentil mon vieux, mais je doute qu'elle s'intéresse autant à moi qu'à toi, donc la prochaine fois parle plutôt de toi…

- Non je lui ai juste… Oh pis laissez tomber…

Ne voulant pas entrer dans une interminable discussion où ses amis se contenteraient de déformer toutes ses paroles, James se contenta de sortir du jus de citrouille de sa table de chevet et en distribua aux quatre garçons présents.

- Au fait, Frank, commença James, Lily m'a appris pour Alice et toi… Bien joué ! Jamais j'aurais pu penser que tu puisses foncer comme ça mon vieux !

- Merci… Je t'assure que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle réagisse comme ça ! Ni si rapidement. Elle est fantastique, ma Lice…

- Pour quelqu'un qui prétendait ne pas oser ne serait-ce que lui dire bonjour…poursuivit Peter.

- Mais dis-moi, Jamesie, contre-attaqua Frank, pour quelqu'un qui me poussait à parler à Alice, je te trouve bien moue avec Lily tout de même !

Sa phrase eut l'effet escompté l'attention générale se tourna vers James, qui ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- C'est de la subtilité, mon cher ! Et je préfère rester comme ça avec elle, elle me parle bien et je veux pas tout gâcher…

- Tu devrais peut-être lui proposer de t'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard, lui proposa Remus, assis en tailleur dans son lit. Mais pas une sortie romantique ou quoi, elle t'enverrait bouler, mais propose-lui de venir avec nous, Alice et les autres filles. Une sortie spéciale 7ème année de Gryffondor ou un truc du genre, elle te sauterait pas à la gorge pour ça…

Drôle d'idée, pensa James mais qui pouvait fonctionner. La prochaine sortie était prévue le samedi suivant, car demain avait lieu le match Gryffondor/Poufsouffle. Il avait une semaine pour aborder le sujet de façon à ce qu'elle ne se braque pas et commence à hurler, pensant qu'il s'agit d'un rencard. Ou alors…

- Frankie, mon cher Frankie, tu ne voudras pas faire passer le message par ton âme sœur ? Alice ferait passer le message à Lily et hop… proposa Sirius.

- T'en penses quoi, James ? Une sortie tous ensemble, ou rien que nous quatre ?

- Hum en fait, c'est gentil de votre part, mais je vais lui demander moi-même, je vais juste prendre mon courage à deux mains…tout en gardant l'option d'une sortie à quatre. Pour parler d'autre chose les gars, vos pronostics pour demain ?

Des cinq garçons présents, seuls James et Frank faisaient partie de l'équipe, Frank en tant que gardien et James en tant que poursuiveur et capitaine. Ils discutèrent de Quidditch le reste de la soirée, parlant notamment de l'excellente attaque des Poufsouffle, bien que celle de Gryffondor n'ait rien à lui enviait. Globalement, le match allait être plutôt équilibré, même si Gryffondor allait devoit faire appel à l'un de ses batteurs remplaçants, l'un des deux titulaires étant atteint de la grippe du farfadet. Le meilleur en plus, et s'ils avaient joué contre les Serpentard, il y aurait eu fort à parier que James, Frank et les autres membres de l'équipe auraient accusé leurs adversaires d'avoir manigancé cette maladie…

Dehors, le vent commençait à souffler sérieusement, faisant plier les arbres et onduler la surface du lac. La lune n'en était qu'à son premier quartier, et était cachée par les nuages poussés par le vent, et quiconque se serait promené dans le parc aurait été frappé par l'aspect lugubre qu'il se dégageait. Les quelques hiboux osant braver la tempête ajoutait un côté encore plus sombre, effrayant, mais ils disparaissaient bien vite à l'abri dans la tour du château, qui à défaut d'être chauffée était au moins à l'abri des intempéries. Dans le petit village de Pré-au-Lard, non loin de là, les rues étaient désertes, à l'exception de quelques rares sorciers qui sortaient d'un bar ou d'une boutique encore ouverte pour rentrer chez eux. Le Chaudron Baveur était encore relativement plein, et un couple d'une quarantaine d'années à peine était en train de sermonner une adolescente, l'air passablement débraillé. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans, mais paraissait en avoir 15. Les parents, l'air plus « distingué », avaient un léger accent quand ils parlaient, irlandais apparemment.

- Jane, je te prierais d'être un peu plus aimable quand tu parles à ta mère !

- Mais Papa, répondit la dénommée Jane, c'est elle qui ne m'écoute pas !

- Ma fille, il est absolument hors de question que tu ailles en France alors que tu n'as pas fini tes études ! Je ne dis pas non, mais tu finiras ton année avant !

Jane regarda ses parents d'un air déçu et rancunier, et des larmes semblaient perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle prit une de ses mèches violettes entre ses doigts et but une gorgée de Cola Magique. Les quelques clients présents les observaient d'un œil discret, et un couple de personnes âgées critiqua à voix basse l' «accoutrement vraiment étrange » de Jane. Un autre couple, du même âge que les parents de Jane, semblait amusé par le conflit de génération et adressa un sourire compatissant à l'adolescente. Les autres clients présents ne prêtèrent aucune attention aux irlandais, et la soirée poursuivit son cours sans incident majeur, si ce n'est que Madame Rosmerta cassa deux verres à cause du chat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteuse :** Merci Senslo (c'était un bac ES !), Bella, Nikita et Mini pour vos reviews gentilles et encourageantes ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à publier ce chapitre, mais il était dur à écrire, je l'ai recommencé plusieurs fois et vu que j'ai commencé à travailler, je manque un peu de temps... Au début, je voulais le faire en deux parties, mais en fait non. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, le mystère de Jane et ses parents s'éclaircit enfin après un chapitre de suspense !

Ensuite, je tiens à dire que le film 6 m'a déçu, c'était un bon film dans le fond mais comparé au livre, ils ont coupé trop de passages intéressants...

Bonne lecture !

**Annonce solennelle :** Dimanche, en regardant _Urgences_, j'ai pleuré quand on a vu la mort du petit garçon du docteur Banfield... :-( trop triste...

* * *

A présent, la dénommée Jane tournait en rond dans une des chambres du Chaudron Baveur. Elle attendait un hibou de la plus haute importance, mais il ne se décidait pas à arriver. Ses parents étaient présents également, mais semblaient plus calme. La mère lisait tranquillement la Gazette du Sorcier, et le père regardait des photos d'autres sorciers.

- Je n'ai vu aucun d'eux, déclara le père. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas là ou…

- Qu'ils sont déguisés, poursuivit la mère. Et je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième solution.

- Ca n'est pas normal qu'il n'arrive pas. Ils avaient dit vers 7 heures, et il est presque 9 heures, s'énerva Jane.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Marlène. On va le recevoir.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, l'ambiance était partagée entre joie pour les Poufsouffle, vainqueurs du dernier match de Quidditch à seulement 10 points d'avance, et inquiétudes, car cette victoire remettait les compteurs à zéro pour les quatre équipes et relançait la course à la coupe, ce qui énervait James au plus au point. Néanmoins, il arrivait à mettre sa mauvaise humeur de côté, plus motivé que jamais à remporter le précieux trophée pour la deuxième année d'affilée. Et en plus, le lendemain, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue, et il comptait bien demander à Lily de l'accompagner… Enfin si tout se passait comme prévu.

- Par Merlin Potter, tu ne vas pas recommencer ton cinéma ! s'écria Lily.

- Mais écoute-moi au moins ! C'est pas un rencard, juste une sortie entre amis ! Et réfléchis, est-ce que je te demanderais de venir chez Zonko, Honeydukes et ensuite d'aller boire un verre avec Sirius, Remus et Peter si c'était un rencard ? J'opterais pas plutôt pour un truc plus intime ?

Lily marqua un temps d'arrêt, se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, le meilleur de la salle commune des Gryffondor selon elle et se décontracta un peu. Elle avait besoin d'aller chercher quelques trucs au village, comme des plumes et certains ingrédients pour potions comme des crochets de serpents écrasés. Au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas dire non, mais, contradiction, elle aurait préféré prendre un verre seule avec lui, appréciant de plus en plus sa compagnie. Mais, fierté oblige, elle ne l'aurait évidemment jamais reconnu publiquement, même sous la torture.

- Bon d'accord, mais on passera pas des heures chez Zonko, ok ?

Pour toute réponse, James lui accorda son plus beau sourire, se leva et l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue avant de courir se cacher derrière Sirius, poursuivit par une rouquine furibonde. Le reste de la soirée se passa aussi normalement qu'elle le pouvait être à Poudlard, et se solda par un duel amical entre Peter et Sirius sur «qui aurait la dernière bièraubeurre ». Etonnamment, Sirius ne gagna que de justesse, surpris par la vitesse de son ami. Pendant ce temps, Alice était confortablement installée sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Frank qui caressait doucement ses cheveux.

- Lice, puis-je avoir l'honneur de t'inviter à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Frank, d'un air faussement noble.

- Mais avec une immense joie, messire. Euh Frank…je veux pas gâcher ton élan de romantisme, mais James est devenu bleu… Je reviens, faut que je calme Lily.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Alice se releva à contrecoeur et, amusée, intima son amie à redonner à James sa couleur originelle, sous les rires des autres Gryffondor présents. Les filles ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher, Alice rechignant néanmoins à quitter Frank mais Lily la traîna par la peau du dos. Dans leur dortoir, Kaitlynn et Mary, loin de dormir, se livraient à une intense lecture du magazine « Bewitched ». Elles étaient en train de répondre au test « êtes-vous plutôt Merlin ou Morgane ? ». Gabrielle, quant à elle, lisait un livre de littérature moldu, _Le crime de l'Orient Express_. Comme Lily, Gabrielle était une née moldue (à la seule différence que son frère était lui aussi à Poudlard chez les Serdaigle, contrairement à Pétunia) et les deux filles aimaient beaucoup parler de leur ancien « monde », notamment de la littérature.

- Gaby, commença Alice. Est-ce que tu as toujours ton roman de Jane Austen ? J'aimerais te l'emprunter si ça te dérange pas.

- Bah que ça me dérange ou pas, tu finiras par me le prendre donc tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant ledit livre, sourire aux lèvres.

- Au fait les filles, poursuivit Alice, en tournant les premières pages. Lily a finalement accepté l'invitation de James pour demain…

- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Mary.

- Ah ! Tu vois Gaby, je te l'avais dit ! hurla presque Kaitlynn. Tu me dois 30 mornilles !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Lily, énervée. Vous avez parié sur mon dos, vous deux ?

- T'énerve pas, Lily… C'était pas contre toi, mais… essaya d'expliquer Gabrielle.

- Vous savez, les filles… Parier est illégal ici, et je peux vous enlever des points et vous envoyer en retenue. Cependant, poursuivit la rouquine, avec un sourire malicieux, j'accepterais de fermer les yeux contre 50% du pari.

Pour toute réponse, Gabrielle et Kaitlynn, en échangeant un simple regard, jetèrent ensemble leur oreiller sur Lily et s'ensuivit une bataille d'oreiller qui laissa plus de plumes à terre que dans la volière.

Le lendemain après-midi, après une matinée éreintante à s'entraîner d'arrache-pied au Quidditch, James courut prendre une douche en quatrième vitesse, et attendit Lily dans la salle commune. L'air de rien, il avait tout de même mit sa plus belle chemise, sa plus belle cravate (ce qui, dans un sens, était ridicule car toutes ses cravates étaient exactement identiques les unes aux autres) et avait réussi l'exploit d'aplatir légèrement deux mèches sur le côté gauche de sa chevelure. En attendant « sa belle », il regardait d'un air à la fois heureux et jaloux Alice et Frank qui partaient ensemble, main dans la main, vers le petit village. Non pas qu'il était jaloux de Frank, loin de là, Alice n'était qu'une copine, mais il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard ainsi avec Lily…

- Je suis là, James, dit Lily en descendant les escaliers de la tour.

- Ah, bien ! On y va ? suggéra le garçon. Tu n'as pas froid aux mains ?

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien. Let's go girl !

James et Lily partirent ainsi vers Pré-au-Lard, en discutant en chemin de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison. Une fois n'est pas coutume, la discussion n'ennuyait pas la jeune fille, au contraire elle se plaisait à parler du potentiel des joueurs, notamment des deux autres poursuiveurs, deux filles de sixième et cinquième année. Par contre, ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur le niveau de jeu d'Alistair McGraw, le batteur remplaçant qui, selon Lily, avait davantage sa place dans l'équipe que le titulaire car même s'il visait moins juste, il frappait deux fois plus de cognards que le batteur habituel. Ensuite, au fil des phrases, la conversation dériva sur leur futur, notamment le métier qu'ils envisageaient de faire. Lily se voyait bien Médicomage, tandis que James optait pour une carrière d'Auror.

Arrivés devant la première rue du village, les deux élèves furent surpris par le peu d'élèves s'y trouvant. On pouvait cependant aisément deviner que la plupart des jeunes avaient été découragés par les lourds nuages gris et menaçants, et par la neige recouvrant les routes et trottoirs.

- Mais je ne fais pas ça pour la gloire, contrairement à ce que tu pensais avant, mais juste parce que ça me tient à cœur.

- Je n'y pensais pas vraiment, James. Je me doute que si tu avais cherché la gloire à tout prix, tu te serais lancé dans une carrière de joueur pro de Quidditch.

_Et ça aurait facilement pu marcher pour toi_, pensa Lily, se remémorant les belles actions de James lors du dernier match.

- On entre ? demanda James en montrant la devanture du magasin Zonko. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas y aller, je ne veux pas te forcer.

- Non ça me gêne pas ! s'exclama Lily sur un ton joyeux.

Les deux Gryffondor entrèrent dans la boutique et en ressortirent un petit quart d'heure plus tard, en riant gaiement. Ils allèrent ensuite acheter les plumes et les parchemins dont Lily avait besoin, et James la fit ensuite s'arrêter dans une boutique de cadeaux/souvenirs magiques destinés aux sorciers de passages.

- Lily, est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ? J'ai besoin d'un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'une fille, et je sais vraiment pas quoi prendre… Alors j'aimerais ton avis ! Quelque chose qui la ferait craquer, si possible…

- Oh Potter, tu vas pas me dire que tu m'as amené ici juste pour t'aider à choisir un cadeau pour une fille ? s'énerva Lily, visiblement offensée.

- Baaah…si. Mais en fait, c'est…

- Laisse tomber et débrouille-toi ! Je suis pas conseillère matrimoniale. Je te donne cinq minutes parce que je suis de bonne humeur, si t'es pas sorti d'ici là je repars au château !

James acquiesça, visiblement embêté par la tournure des évènements. Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la boutique et en ressorti même pas deux minutes après, un paquet à la main. A présent, les deux jeunes marchaient côte à côte dans un silence aussi pesant qu'inconfortable, James n'osant pas prendre la parole et Lily un peu désolée de s'être emportée de la sorte. Après tout, c'était quand même flatteur que James lui demande conseil, mais pas comme ça, elle ne le voulait pas…

- Lily ! James !

Alice lâcha la main de Frank et courut vers eux, les joues rouges et un sourire aussi grand que le ciel. Apparemment, ils revenaient de chez Madame Pieddodu. Frank, quant à lui, semblait encore plus heureux qu'Alice, si cela était possible.

- On revient du salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu, il n'y a pas longtemps que c'est ouvert. Et c'est vraiment génial !!

- Je vois ça, se moqua James remarqua une trace rose sur la joue de Frank, sans doute du rouge à lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté, Jamesie ? demanda Frank, peu désireux de s'expliquer sur la trace qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître.

- Rien de spécial…

- Oh si, ça doit être assez spécial ! intervint ironiquement Lily. Montre-nous ça, _Jamesie_.

James ne répondit pas à la suggestion de Lily, se contentant de lui lancer un regard noir. Les quatre amis continuèrent de marcher doucement vers le Chaudron Baveur. En chemin, ils furent rejoints par Sirius et Gabrielle, puis ils continuèrent leur trajet en parlant de tout et de rien. La rue, bien que relativement grande, était déserte. Tout à coup, deux ombres noires surgirent devant eux, laissant apparaître un homme et une femme vêtus d'une cape noire, et tout se passa à une vitesse folle. Une jeune fille et ses parents, qui se trouvaient dans la même rue, réagirent au quart de tour.

- BAISSEZ-VOUS ! hurla Jane, en sortant par réflexe sa baguette.

Les six élèves se jetèrent à terre en voyant les deux Mangemorts sortir leur propre baguette, et assistèrent à la scène, effrayés. Jane fut rejointe par ses parents, qui abandonnèrent par la même occasion leur déguisement. Un court duel s'ensuivit, et les deux parents s'occupèrent rapidement des deux sbires de Voldemort, pendant que Jane vint parler aux élèves. Elle leur expliqua rapidement la situation, et leur donna des ordres courts mais précis.

- Je m'appelle Marlène McKinnon, Auror. Ils sont là pour moi, parce que Dolohov a perdu son poste au département de la justice magique. Je dois absolument remettre cette lettre à Dumbledore, pour l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est capital. Ne posez pas de question, prenez cette lettre et partez. Il y a un passage secret chez Honeyd…

- On connaît ce passage secret, coupa James. Qui sont ces deux-là ?

- Kavner et Dervill, répondit l'Auror en citant respectivement sa « mère » et son « père ». Ils nous suivent depuis une semaine, et ils nous ont finalement trouvé…

Un hurlement stoppa la conversation et tous se retournèrent vers les duellistes. Kavner gisait sur le sol, à la limite de l'inconscience, une arcade en sang et le nez probablement cassé. Dervill peinait à arrêter les sorts des deux Mangemorts, et esquivait souvent de justesse les éclairs tantôt vert, tantôt rouge ou bleu.

- McKinnon, c'est fini ! hurla l'un d'eux. Donne-nous cette maudite lettre et on épargnera Dervill…

Marlène ne répondit rien et intima aux élèves de se mettre à couvert derrière l'une des maisons. Puis, elle se précipita vers les deux hommes, prêtant main forte à son collègue. Le duel reprit de plus belle, les sorts formulés ou informulés jaillissaient si vite qu'il était presque impossible de les distinguer. Au moment où Dervill, d'un astucieux « _Expelliarmus_ ! » bien placé, désarma l'un des deux Mangemorts qui se révéla être une femme, deux autres transplanèrent à ses côtés.

- Ecoutez-moi, lança James à l'attention de ses amis. Gabrielle et Sirius, vous allez directement prévenir les professeurs et donner cette lettre à Dumbledore. Alice et Lily, essayez de repérer et d'avertir le plus de monde possible. Frank, si tu es d'accord, je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on aide Kavner. Elle a l'air mal en point…

Lily resta un moment sans voix devant l'aura que dégageait James. Il semblait on ne peut plus sérieux et cela l'impressionnait. Elle entendit sans vraiment écouter Gabrielle et Sirius prononcer quelques phrases avant de partir et les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent dans l'artère principale du village.

- Lily ? Tu es prête ? demanda Alice, la voix montant dans les aigus.

- Oui, oui, répondit-elle, en se levant et suivant son amie.

Pendant ce temps, James et Frank s'étaient doucement approchés de Kavner, qui gisait toujours sur le sol. Elle était salement amochée mais gémissait toujours, ce qui rassura les deux garçons.

- Euh madame ? Vous pouvez vous lever seule ?

- Tu crois…que je peux me lever…seule dans…l'état où…je suis ? répondit-elle ironiquement, gémissant de douleur entre deux mots.

- On va vous amener à l'écart, lui annonça Frank d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Les deux garçons se mirent de part et d'autre de Kavner et la soutinrent en évitant de la faire souffrir davantage, en regardant McKinnon et Dervill qui livraient un duel épique contre les deux Mangemorts encore debout, les deux autres étant neutralisés.

- James attention ! cria Frank.

James n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'un sort le frappa de plein fouet et il fut projeté à terre, entraînant dans sa chute Kavner et Frank. La jeune femme hurla de douleur lorsque le corps de James lui tomba lourdement dessus, et le Gryffondor s'empressa de se relever en vitesse. Lui et Frank se tenaient prêts, la peur au ventre.

- Mais ne serait-ce pas le fils Londubat que nous avons-là ? Comment va ton père ? Mort de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu devrais être fier…

Frank fut si rapide sur ce coup que James n'eut pas du tout le temps de répondre à sa place, de le calmer ou ne serait-ce que tourner la tête vers lui.

- Everte Statum !

Pris de court, le Mangemort ne réagit pas et fut violemment projeté en arrière, pour retomber quelques mètres plus loin.

- Espèce de petit…s'écria le second Mangemort.

- PAR MERLIN, PARTEZ ! hurla Marlène McKinnon, toujours aux prises avec les autres Mangemorts présents.

- Protego !

C'était un peu confus, les sorts fusaient de partout et il semblait impossible de se repérer une fois encore. Tout ce que James faisait, c'était d'éviter les éclairs et lancer à son tour des sorts, en espérant qu'il touche une cible. Frank et lui étaient submergés par l'avalanche de sorts qui leur tombait dessus, et ils n'allaient pas tarder à être vaincus quand Kavner brandit sa baguette et lança un puissant sort de protection, encore plus puissant que le simple Protego. Les sorts ricochèrent et foncèrent sur les Mangemorts qui venaient de les jeter, en blessant l'un d'eux au passage. Ce sort suffit à soutirer les dernières forces de l'Auror, qui sombra alors dans l'inconscience.

- Alistair, ne bouge pas, je reviens ! cria Marlène à l'attention de Dervill qui tenait encore en joue les deux sorciers.

- Elle est inconsciente, mais elle respire encore, lui dit Frank après avoir vérifier.

- Amy, réveille-toi ! implora Marlène, en la secouant. Il faut que tu te réveilles, il sera bientôt là !

- Correction, McKinnon… Il est là ! s'écria l'un des sorciers vêtu de noir en souriant et tournant la tête vers un homme à tête de serpent.

Pendant ce temps, Alice et Lily couraient et prévenaient tous les élèves qu'elles croisaient en route. La brune tremblait, semblait incapable de tenir correctement sa baguette et quand elles voyaient quelqu'un, il fallait que Lily parle parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots cohérents.

- Alice, je t'en supplie, calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda son amie en lui tenant les épaules de ses deux mains.

- Je…Frank est…Je l'ai laissé là-bas… Ils sont seuls !

- Essaye de ne pas y penser… Des Aurors sont avec eux, Lice.

- T'es insensible ou quoi ? s'écria Alice, s'arrêtant de marcher. Ca ne te fait rien de les savoir en danger ?

- Bien sûr que ça me rend malade ! Mais que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ?

- Et bien… On peut retourner les aider. Et en plus, si tout tourne mal, tu pourras toujours nous faire transplaner loin d'ici, non ?

Lily réfléchit à cette hypothèse quelques secondes. Etant majeure depuis le début du mois, elle avait évidemment appris à transplaner et s'était révélée plutôt douée pour ça, mais le transplanage d'escorte n'était pas son fort, elle avait encore du mal. Néanmoins…

- Bon d'accord, mais si ça tourne mal, on part toutes les deux chercher de l'aide, d'accord ?

Alice sourit faiblement, acquiesça et les deux filles se remirent à courir vers la rue où elles avaient quitté les garçons. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, moins d'une minute plus tard, elles retinrent toutes les deux un cri d'effroi. Frank, James et Marlène s'affairaient auprès d'une Auror visiblement mal en point et un autre Auror, un homme cette fois, faisait face à trois Mangemorts et au Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Les jeunes filles remarquèrent qu'un Mangemort gisait inconscient derrière eux.

- Alice, si on s'en sort, je te tue, murmura Lily.

- McKinnon, donne-moi cette fichue lettre et je te laisse la vie sauve… Oh, mais que voilà ? Deux autres élèves de Poudlard ? Des Gryffondor aussi… dit Voldemort, un regard dédaigneux sur l'écharpe des deux filles. Vraiment imprudents, ces vermines.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, Marlène ! Gardez cette lettre et sauvez-vous, Dumbledore ne va pas tarder à arriver ! la supplia James.

Le jeune homme espérait de toutes ses forces que Sirius avait réussi à transmettre la lettre au directeur, et que les professeurs n'allaient pas tarder à les secourir. Là tout de suite, ils étaient dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou.

- Le fils Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es courageux, mon garçon. A mes côtés, tu pourrais faire de grandes choses…

Pendant ce temps, Alice et Lily s'étaient déplacées à hauteur de leurs amis, et s'occupaient à présent de Kavner pendant que Marlène et les garçons s'étaient relevés. Alice lança un « _Ferula_ » sur le poignet de Kavner, qui semblait cassé, et observait la scène avec appréhension.

- Stupefix !! hurla James en direction du mage noir.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid dépourvu d'émotions et fut imiter par ses sbires. En effet, il n'eut même pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement pour neutraliser le sort de James, et fit de même avec les différents sorts lancés par Frank.

- Vous trois, lâcha Voldemort à ses trois Mangemorts. Occupez-vous de McKinnon et Dervill. Récupérez par tous les moyens cette fichue lettre, ou détruisez-la. J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avec ceux-là…

Joignant le geste à la parole, Voldemort brandit sa baguette et d'un geste à peine perceptible, annula le sort de Frank et lui lança un éclair orange vif qui le projeta en arrière, lui causant comme une immense brûlure sur la poitrine. Le Gryffondor se mit à hurler et pressa sa peau comme pour faire disparaître la douleur insoutenable. Dervill et Marlène assistèrent, impuissant, à la scène mais ne pouvaient intervenir pour ne pas perdre face aux trois Mangemorts.

- Frank !! hurla Alice.

Au grand étonnement de Lily, au lieu d'accourir vers son amoureux, Alice se leva, la rage au ventre et se planta aux côtés de James, prête à assaillir de sorts le Mage Noir. Lily soupira et se leva à son tour, laissant à contrecoeur Kavner allongée sur le sol.

- Voyez-vous ça… La jeune fille éplorée vient venger son petit ami, épaulée par deux amis… Quel tableau touchant ! Par qui vais-je commencer ?

- Taisez-vous ! Expelliarmus !! lança Lily en brandissant sa baguette devant elle.

Voldemort dévia le sort aussi facilement que précédemment, sans effort apparent. S'ensuivit un duel où James, Lily et Alice esquivaient tant bien que mal les sorts, en envoyant à leur tour sans succès.

- Bon sang, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas partis ? hurla Marlène, poursuivant son propre duel et regardant celui des adolescents contre le mage noir avec inquiétude.

- Lily, Alice, allez vous occuper de Frank ! Je vais le retenir…

- Tu es courageux, le fils Potter… Courageux mais très stupide.

- James, ne sois pas bête ! lui répondit Lily se tournant vers lui et baissant sa garde un court instant.

Un très court instant, mais suffisant pour que Voldemort en profite. Un éclair violet/bleu jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et toucha Lily, qui se retrouva à son tour projetée en arrière mais ne hurla pas, se contentant de tomber lourdement sur le sol, sous les regards horrifiés des Aurors, de James, Alice et Frank qui se tenait à présent sur les coudes. S'en était trop pour Alice qui accourut vers son amie inerte et qui ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, rejointe par Frank qui rampait à terre.

- Espèce de cinglé ! hurla James en se jetant sur Voldemort.

- Pauvre fou… Tu crois m'avoir comme cela ? répondit Voldemort en riant.

Il immobilisa ensuite le garçon et remarqua avec rage que ces Mangemorts n'étaient pas parvenus à se débarrasser des deux Aurors.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant. Je perds patience, mon garçon. Et vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables, vous trois ! Je vais m'en occuper moi-même…

Voldemort libéra James du sort d'immobilisation et leva sa baguette, le regard plus noir que jamais. James se doutait du sort qui allait sortir de la baguette et regarda le Mage Noir avec horreur, priant Merlin pour qu'un miracle arrive. Il était paralysé par la peur et n'arrivait plus à bouger. Au moment fatidique, sous les cris des différentes personnes présentes et surtout les cris de peur d'Alice, James vit un immense bouclier se placer devant lui et Voldemort et reconnut la voix salvatrice du professeur McGonagall, suivie de près par les professeurs Dumbledore, Flitwick et Slughorn.

- C'est fini, Tom, les Aurors ont été prévenu de ta présence ici et ils sont en chemin, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme, la baguette levée.

- Dumbledore… Cette fois, tu ne gagneras pas.

Pendant ce temps, les Mangemorts transplanèrent en voyant Dumbledore et Marlène et Dervill vinrent prêter main forte à Dumbledore, pendant que le reste des professeurs s'affairèrent autour de Kavner, Frank et Lily. Slughorn administra une potion de couleur jaunâtre à Kavner, qui retrouva une respiration plus rapide avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux, mais Lily resta inconsciente malgré une flopée de sorts censés guérir.

- Vous deux, lança McGonagall à l'attention de James et Alice, aidez Londubat à regagner le château, on s'occupe de Miss Evans. Non, Potter, vous repartez immédiatement au château ! poursuivit-elle d'une voix intransigeante. Elle respire toujours…

Le professeur prononça cette dernière phrase d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante, mais James ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Lily était encore plus pâle que d'habitude… Accompagnés de Flitwick, ils apprirent que Sirius et Gabrielle avaient mis du temps à les prévenir car les patrons de Honeydukes refusaient de leur laisser un accès à la cave, mais ils avaient finalement réussi à passer sans leur dévoiler l'existence du passage secret ou même de la raison de leur empressement. La lettre avait bien été remise en main propre à Dumbledore, mais ils ne savaient pas encore de quoi il s'agissait. Dervill les rejoignit à peine deux minutes plus tard, soutenant Kavner qui devait aller voir madame Pomfresh. Dervill était assez amoché lui aussi, plusieurs coupures lui couvrant le visage de sang et ses vêtements étaient brûlés par endroit.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteuse :** j'ai mis longtemps à le publier celui-là, désolée -_- demain, je reprends les cours mais no panic, les publications seront plus rapides (en théorie). Je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire et je savais pas vraiment comment rentrer dans le sujet de l'Ordre du Phénix (oula, j'en dis trop ?), on verra bien... La suite devrait être mieux !!

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours aussi plaisir de les lire =D

**Annonce solennelle :** pour les amateurs du couple James/Lily, je vous conseille de lire Un amour sacrifié d'Abelforth Dumbledore (si vous connaissez pas), vous ne serez pas déçus !

* * *

Lily avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de centaures l'avait piétinée. Son corps semblait peser une tonne, impossible de faire le moindre mouvement sans ressentir une fatigue imminente. La douleur s'était atténuée au fil des jours, mais elle avait toujours mal à la poitrine. Peu à peu, elle retrouvait tous ses esprits et comprit qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle se souvint aussi d'avoir entendu des voix familières dont celle de James et Alice il y a quelques heures ou quelques jours. A vrai dire, même si elle se doutait qu'elle n'était pas allongée ici depuis des mois, elle ne pouvait dire combien de jours elle avait mis pour reprendre conscience. Elle entendait une respiration régulière près d'elle, mais impossible de l'identifier.

- Miss Evans, vous pouvez m'entendre ?

La voix de madame Pomfresh. Une voix rassurante, sauf quand elle criait. Non loin de là, d'autres voix parvinrent à ses oreilles, mais elle n'avait pas la force de deviner à qui elles appartenaient. Allez Lily, un petit effort.

- Oui…

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle put donner. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux, la lumière lui donnant un énorme mal de crâne.

- Lily ! Oh, Lily, tu te réveilles enfin !

- Parlez moins fort ! l'intima madame Pomfresh.

- Pardon…

- Ca fait…combien de temps que je suis ici ? réussit à articuler Lily, tant bien que mal.

- Deux jours, et la bonne nouvelle c'est que nous n'avons pas eu besoin de vous transférer à Sainte-Mangouste, répondit l'infirmière en contrôlant sa tension.

Madame Pomfresh lui fit avaler une potion jaune pour calmer le mal de tête, et elle alla chercher le professeur McGonagall. Pendant ce temps, Alice expliqua brièvement les évènements de ces deux derniers jours et rassura Lily sur l'état de santé de l'Auror Amy Kavner, amochée mais saine et sauve. Alice, quant à elle, arborait fièrement une fine cicatrice sur la main droite, séquelle d'une chute et Frank et James étaient sortis de l'infirmerie quelques heures seulement après l'attaque.

- … et elle a dit qu'elle ne partirait pas, mais je trouve ça cool, pas toi ? déclara Alice en pointant sa main sous le nez de Lily.

- Hum oui si tu le dis. Au fait, s'exclama Lily, la voix toujours un peu faible. Je vois que ce cher James n'est pas venu me voir ! Quand je pense qu'on est retournées pour l'aider, et qu'il ne prend même pas cinq minutes de son précieux temps pour venir me voir !

- Lily, il…

- Miss Evans, buvez ça s'il vous plait. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir aller chercher le professeur McGonagall, ajouter l'infirmière à l'attention d'Alice.

Lily but la potion en regardant distraitement Alice sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, toujours faible et balaya la pièce du regard. Un élève de première année, le teint aussi pâle que Nick Quasi-sans-tête, dormait à quelques mètres d'elle. Il était si pâle que si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas régulièrement, Lily aurait pu le croire mort… Les minutes passèrent, sans qu'Alice n'arrive avec McGonagall et madame Pomfresh s'occupait maintenant de préparer une potion, tout en vérifiant que la jeune Gryffondor restait bien éveillée régulièrement. Lily se sentait bien mieux depuis qu'Alice était partie, sans doute l'effet de la potion et elle se redressa un peu plus sur son lit jusqu'à être assise. Elle prit le _Sorcière Hebdo_ qui traînait là et commença à le feuilleter. Peu de temps après, McGonagall pénétra dans l'infirmerie, fermant au passage le rideau qui séparait l'élève de première année du reste de l'infirmierie.

- Il ne risque pas de se réveiller avant plusieurs heures, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que ceci s'ébruite, justifia le professeur, suivit d'Alice.

- Bonjour, professeur, dit soudainement Lily, rassurée de la voir.

- Bonjour miss Evans. Je suis heureuse de constater que vous êtes réveillée. Et je tiens à vous dire que je trouve particulièrement inconscient de votre part à toutes les deux d'être retournées affronter ces Mangemorts, au lieu d'être venues nous avertir ! Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer !

- Professeur, c'était mon idée, coupa Alice. Frank et James étaient restés, et…

- Votre conduite était très honorable à toutes les deux, mais vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard, conclut McGonagall d'un ton sec. Je dois d'abord vous dire que les Aurors qui étaient présents ce jour-là, Alistair Dervill, Marlène McKinnon et Amy Kavner sont sains et saufs, ils ont parfaitement récupéré de leurs blessures.

- Une bonne nouvelle, commenta Lily. Et Frank ?

Etant la seule du « groupe » à être à l'infirmerie, Lily se doutait bien qu'il devait déjà être sur pieds, mais elle préférait tout de même en avoir le cœur net. McGonagall laissa Alice répondre à sa place, Franck n'avait que quelques égratignures, il était sorti moins d'un quart d'heure après être entré à l'infirmerie. Puis, vint le moment où Mcgonagall leur expliqua, sur consigne de Dumbledore, que ces Aurors étaient membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation secrète qui combattait Voldemort.

- Et cette enveloppe contenait des preuves concernant un membre du Ministère, également Mangemort. Je ne peux vous révéler son identité, mais cette lettre avait une importance capitale.

- Mais le Ministère ? Que va-t-il faire ? demanda Lily, recouvrant ses dernières forces grâce à la potion.

- Il n'en saura rien. Du moins, il n'en saura qu'une partie… Je vous demanderais de ne parler de la lettre à personne. Vos camarades sont déjà au courant. Je vois madame Pomfresh se diriger vers vous, nous allons vous laisser, maintenant. Rétablissez-vous vite, miss Evans, conclut McGonagall avec un mince sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

Madame Pomfresh insista pour garder Lily à l'infirmerie encore quelques heures, prétextant que si la jeune fille se sentait désormais en forme, c'était grâce à la potion et il fallait attendre de voir si tout allait réellement bien. Alice resta encore un peu avec son amie, se sentant encore coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Les deux filles discutèrent environ une demi-heure avant que madame Pomfresh mette Alice dehors.

James volait à toute vitesse sur son balai, lançant sans relâche le souaffle à travers les anneaux. Lily le regardait se démener comme s'il s'agissait de la finale de la coupe, mais l'expression de son visage laissait transparaître de l'inquiétude mêlée à de la colère. Il semblait évident qu'il avait un grand besoin de se défouler. En le voyant ainsi, Lily se sentit coupable d'avoir pu dire qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à lui

- J'ai su que tu étais resté plusieurs heures auprès de moi, et tu n'es pas fatigué ?

James sursauta et lâcha le souaffle en entendant cette voix, qu'il reconnaissait entre mille. Une silhouette approchait lentement sur la pelouse, et il redescendit près d'elle. Il atterrit assez lourdement sur la pelouse et descendit de son balai toujours aussi maladroitement. De colère, il jeta son balai sur le sol et résista à l'envie qui le tenaillait depuis des jours. Il aurait tant voulu la serrer dans ses bras, lui caresser la joue, passer sa main dans ses cheveux, pour se convaincre qu'elle était bel et bien vivante.

- James, je voulais te dire… Merci d'être à mes côtés. Pas uniquement pour ces derniers jours, mais pour ces derniers mois.

Le garçon s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais Lily l'arrêta d'un signe de main.

- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait, c'est pas évident… Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours était rose entre nous, mais depuis quelques temps tu es toujours à mes côtés, et ça me fait plaisir, et je me rends compte que…

James s'écarta un moment, ne sachant comment réagir et ne voulant pas interrompre Lily. La jeune fille avait bien du mal à regarder son ami dans les yeux, et elle baissa la tête pour finir sa phrase.

- J'aime être avec toi, c'est comme si…j'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Je me sens bien quand tu es là. Et je tenais à te le dire…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Lily, dont les yeux devenaient brillants à mesure qu'elle parlait, s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça. Pendant une dizaine de secondes, il ne réagit pas mais après, il l'enlaça également et posa sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille.

- Tu sais que là, dit James en se décollant légèrement de Lily, je pourrais en profiter et t'embrasser ?

- Oui, mais je sais que tu sais que si tu profites de moi comme ça, la lignée des Potter s'éteindra avec toi, répondit-elle en le poussant légèrement.

James sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, chose que la jeune fille détestait. Lily frissonna et le garçon, galant, lui passa sa veste de Quidditch et ils repartirent tous les deux vers le château rejoindre leurs amis. Ils repassèrent vite fait à l'infirmerie pour que Lily prenne une dernière potion, puis ils regagnèrent leur salle commune, pleine à craquer à cause du temps glacial. Il ne restait que très peu de sièges de libres, si bien que plusieurs élèves étaient assis par terre aussi près que possible du feu. Remus, Peter et Sirius avaient eu la chance d'avoir un canapé et un fauteuil.

- Vous revoilà, vous deux ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Lily, lança Remus avec un beau sourire. Comment tu vas ?

- Pas trop mal, merci… Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de monde ici ?

- On sait pas, répondit Gabrielle, assise au pied du fauteuil où se trouvait Sirius. Mais en tout cas, ce soir il y aura un couvre-feu plus strict…

Aucun ne fit de commentaire sur la dernière remarque de Gabrielle, mais chacun savait pertinemment que cela avait un rapport avec l'attaque des Mangemorts. Lily vit dans le regard de ses condisciples réunis près d'elle qu'ils étaient tous au courant, même Remus et Peter qui n'avaient pourtant pas participé aux évènements.

- Alice te cherchait, Lily. Elle doit encore être à la bibliothèque pour finir son devoir de botanique, mais à mon avis elle ne va plus tarder…

- Frank n'est pas avec elle ? demanda la jeune fille en remarquant pour la première fois depuis son arrivée l'absence du couple.

- Si je suppose, marmonna Gabrielle en griffonnant quelque chose sur un parchemin.

- Je vais l'attendre ici, j'ai pas vraiment le courage de redescendre…

James et Lily s'installèrent alors près de leurs amis, et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, en omettant volontairement de faire allusion au fait divers qui occupait toutes les conversations. Les Maraudeurs discutèrent avec animation du prochain match de Quidditch, Serdaigle contre Serpentard, et lançaient des hypothèses diverses et variées sur l'issu du match. Lily et Gabrielle, quant à elles, parlaient des rumeurs concernant le possible mariage de la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead avec le bassiste du nouveau groupe, les Bizarr' Sisters.

Les jours suivants, il régnait toujours la même atmosphère pesante due à la récente attaque, mais les choses redevenaient peu à peu normales. Le petit déjeuner venait de s'achever, et des rires éclataient désormais dans la Grande Salle, suivit d'une explosion de voix. McGonagall sortit comme une furie, James et Sirius sur ses talons.

- INADMISSIBLE !! DE LA CHANCE QUE DUMBLEDORE SOIT ABSENT !!

- Ca n'était qu'une petite blague inoffensive, professeur, tenta Sirius, se retenant de rire.

Mauvaise idée, la colère de McGonagall redoubla et ils se dirigèrent tous les 3 vers le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondor. Lily, Alice et Gabrielle les croisèrent en descendant le grand escalier et leur lancèrent un regard mi amusé mi curieux. Elles s'empressèrent de rejoindre Peter, Frank et Remus qui leur racontèrent l'exploit qui venait de se passer.

- McGonagall avait l'air vraiment furieuse… dit Gabrielle, en imaginant toutes sortes de possibilités.

- Et encore, je la trouve plutôt calme vu l'ampleur de la chose ! répondit Frank en éclatant de rire.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandèrent Alice et Lily d'une seule voix.

- Et bien, commença Remus, tôt ce matin, Sirius et James sont allés sur le terrain de Quidditch pour s'amuser un peu, et ils ont découvert toutes les tenues de Gryffondor ensorcelées, de la taille d'un gant de gardien. Et hier, l'équipe de Serpentard s'est entraînée.

Aucune des filles ne l'interrompit, pressées d'entendre la suite. Alice fut presque certaine d'entendre la voix du professeur au loin, malgré les conversations animées autour d'eux. Même les professeurs, bien que discrets, semblaient bien s'être amusés de la petite blague.

- Ils ont décidé de se venger, et j'avoue ne pas savoir comment ils ont bien pu s'y prendre, mais quand Mucilber et son équipe sont entrés, ils se sont retrouvés nus, de la peinture rouge et or sur le torse.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire, et Lily remarqua que tous les élèves semblaient beaucoup plus joyeux, détendus (exception faite des Serpentard, en particulier les joueurs de leur équipe). La matinée passa rapidement, et Lily profita d'une heure de libre pour se reposer dans la salle commune, en compagnie de Gabrielle et Kaitlynn, avant d'enchaîner avec un cours de potions. Là-bas, elle retrouva James et Sirius, un sourire aux lèvres et ils lui racontèrent qu'ils avaient écopé de deux semaines de retenue, la première débutant ce soir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteuse :** ami(e)s du soir, bonsoir ! Je poste encore une fois en retard, plus par flemme que par manque de temps... Pas bien, je sais ! Merci pour vous reviews, continuez (et de rien Abelforth=] ) ! Une petite note sur ce chapitre, à l'origine il était découpé en deux mais je l'ai finalement ramené à un chapitre... Le début m'est venu suite à un mot trouvé y'a quelques mois en salle de travail dans mon ancien lycée, et en me souvenant de ça j'ai eu envie de l'inclure. Le contexte n'est pas du tout le même, sur le mot il s'agissait plutôt d'une déconnade lol...

Nikita : en ce qui concerne les parents de Jane, ils étaient Aurors eux aussi. Il s'agissait d'une couverture, en réalité ils n'ont aucun lien de parenté, c'était juste pour la mission !

Et vous remarquerez que j'ai subtilement introduit Peter dans ce chapitre... Hahaha le sale traître !!

**Annonce solennelle :** pas d'annonce pour ce chapitre ! enjoy this story !

_

* * *

_

_« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »_

Cette question était de celles où la réponse était à la fois simple et compliquée. Simple, car elle ne nécessitait qu'un seul mot, et compliquée car ce mot pouvait tout changer. En bien comme en mal, d'où la difficulté d'y répondre sincèrement. Il y a tout d'abord la peur de l'inconnu d'une relation amoureuse, ou la peur de passer à côté de quelque chose de merveilleux. La peur de perdre un ami ou son âme sœur. La peur de se montrer réellement, de dévoiler nos faiblesses. Mais il y a aussi la joie, la joie d'avoir rencontré celui ou celle qui puisse être et rester à nos côtés quoi qu'il arrive, qui nous aime comme on est et auprès de qui on est heureux. Deux possibilités s'offrent à nous, dans ces cas-là : laisser passer sa chance, ou faire un mauvais choix ?

- Miss Evans, j'attends votre réponse.

Lily fut brutalement interrompue dans sa rêverie par la voix de McGonagall et elle regarda un dixième de seconde le tableau noir pour avoir une idée de la question de son professeur.

- Une fois le sort maîtrisé, la métamorphose en un objet inanimé est relativement facile à réaliser, il faut juste ajouter le nom de l'objet en question, le plus dur est de garder une immobilité parfaite, car le moindre mouvement, aussi petit soit-il, nous redonne partiellement notre apparence humaine. Par exemple, si on bouge notre main, celle-ci retrouvera son apparence normale.

- C'est exact, miss Evans. Donc, une fois la formule maîtrisée, la seule limite à cette métamorphose est…

La jeune fille retourna à la contemplation de cette phrase gravée dans la table, phrase qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée auparavant. Ces simples mots l'avaient plongée dans une intense réflexion sur les réponses envisageables, et un bref instant, elle fut totalement déconnectée du cours. Un étrange sentiment l'envahit, comme si cette phrase lui était personnellement adressée. Elle passa le reste du cours à imaginer toutes les hypothèses possibles et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elle suivit machinalement Alice sans savoir précisément où elle allait, toujours plongée dans ses pensées. Elle se retrouva rapidement à la bibliothèque, où Alice s'entoura d'un tas de bouquins sur la préparation d'un véritasérum, ses différents composants et les conséquences en cas d'erreur de dosage.

- Lily ! Tu m'écoutes ? demanda Alice d'un ton énervé en regardant son amie.

- Hein ? Oh euh pas vraiment… J'ai la tête un peu ailleurs.

- Je vois ça ! J'ai besoin de toi, dans ce livre-là ils disent qu'il faut écraser les crochets de serpents en une fine poudre, et ici ils disent qu'il faut simplement les couper en quelques morceaux…

Lily fit un effort et prit les deux livres de son amie pour vérifier. Elle lut attentivement les deux listes d'ingrédients et les compara, puis referma l'un des livres.

- Il faut les couper en petits morceaux, ce livre-là raconte des conneries, si on en fait une fine poudre les crochets seront inefficaces, le venin se disperserait trop.

Les deux filles travaillèrent ensemble encore une petite heure sur ce fameux devoir de potions avant de rejoindre leur salle commune. Kaitlynn discutait avec Gabrielle dans un coin de la pièce et un groupe de troisième année avait réquisitionné le meilleur canapé, face à la cheminée, au grand désespoir de Lily.

- James n'est pas là ? demanda Lily avec le plus grand détachement possible.

- Non, lui répondit Gabrielle avec un sourire suspicieux. Il est parti jouer au Quidditch avec d'autres Gryffondor et quelques Serdaigle je crois.

- Ah bien, dit-elle en s'asseyant. Oui, c'est bien de jouer avec d'autres maisons, pour l'entente c'est… D'ailleurs, on dit souvent que rien ne vaut un bon balai et un souaffle pour…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Lily ? Tu vas bien ?

Lily hocha la tête, sourit et s'assit en silence. Alice se joignit à la conversation et encore une fois, la rouquine replongea dans ses pensées, toutes la renvoyant vers cette petite phrase gravée dans le bois. Le sort e lui-même devant être assez puissant pour avoir marqué le bois, car les tables étaient normalement ensorcelées pour qu'aucune inscription ne reste, notamment pour éviter les tricheries. Pourquoi cet élève avait-il marqué ça ? Etait-ce une fille ou un garçon ? Pendant un instant de folie, Lily avait imaginé que ce soit James qui l'ait écrit, mais l'écriture n'était pas la même. Les différentes voix autour d'elle la ramenèrent trop vite à la réalité, et elle préféra s'éclipser dans son dortoir pour pouvoir penser tranquillement. Elle prétendit une envie de s'allonger auprès des filles et monta lentement les escaliers, puis ouvrit la porte. Lily s'affala ensuite de tout son long sur son matelas, ne prenant même pas la peine d'ôter ses chaussures et resta des minutes, des heures peut-être, sans bouger. Au moment où elle crut s'endormir, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, et le grincement la tira de son presque sommeil.

- Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère. Je suis venue flâner…

- Non non pas du tout ! s'écria Lily.

Alice résista à l'envie de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, et elle se contenta de s'asseoir sur son propre lit en gardant les yeux fixés sur son amie. Lily sentait bien le regard pesant de la jeune fille et même en se tournant de l'autre côté, elle avait la désagréable impression d'être sondée.

- Bon d'accord, capitula la rouquine. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin, tout le temps ailleurs. Ca te ressemble pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je sais pas vraiment, Lice… Je ne sais même pas du tout. J'ai lu une toute petite phrase, et elle me perturbe.

- Tu veux parler de ce mot-là ? Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre que Slughorn n'a pas la dragoncelle, on raconte qu'il a juste essayé une nouvelle potion contre les insomnies, et le teint verdâtre n'est qu'un effet secondaire !

- Ce que tu peux être lourde des fois… Non, j'ai vu une phrase gravée dans une table en métamorphose. Et ça peut paraître bête mais…

Lily marqua une pause puis décida de tout raconter à Alice, qui après tout était digne de confiance même si pas très futée par moments.

- S'il te plaît, aucune remarque sarcastiques. C'était écrit « est-ce que tu m'aimes ? ».

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que…

- Je n'en sais rien ! C'est bien ça le problème. Ca m'est tombé dessus comme ça, à cause d'une petite phrase. Et c'est ça qui me perturbe. Ca fait 7 ans que… et d'un coup, tout ça changerait ?

- Pas d'un coup, Lily. Je n'ai rien dit parce que tu m'aurais transformé en trollesse, mais je vois bien que depuis quelques mois, tu te rapproches de plus en plus de lui, alors que tu prétendais le détester. Et même malgré ton mauvais caractère, tu acceptais toujours de passer du temps seule avec lui. Je pense que ça n'est qu'une prise de conscience un peu tardive…

Lily releva la tête vers Alice et sourit. Alice avait toujours eu un certain don pour prendre les choses avec un certain détachement.

- Je… J'ai peur, Alice… De tout gâcher, notre amitié…

- Lilou, une fois ma meilleure amie m'a dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à ça : soit tu tentes ta chance et tu prends le risque d'être heureuse des mois, des années ou toute la vie, soit tu ne fais rien et tu le regretteras toujours.

Cela faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'Alice n'avait pas appelé Lily par ce surnom, et cela lui rappelait les premières années de leur amitié. La rouquine ne put répondre à son amie, mais elle lui lança un regard reconnaissant et elles partagèrent les deux derniers chocogrenouilles de Gabrielle.

- Je te l'ai jamais vraiment demandé, Lice, mais comment tu as su que tu étais amoureuse de Frank ?

- Je ne saurais pas vraiment te le dire, j'ai l'impression que c'est depuis toujours… Ca s'est imposé comme une évidence. Enfin, j'ai failli tout foutre en l'air quand mes parents sont…

La jeune fille ne put finir sa phrase.

- Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, conclut Alice, c'est d'essayer ! Vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets, non ? Ou alors c'est l'inverse…

- Paysanne ! plaisanta Lily en la voyant sortir.

Lily resta encore un moment seule sur son lit, puis voyant que le soleil briller encore un peu, décida d'aller voir cette fameuse partie. Gabrielle se joignit à elle et les deux filles descendirent lentement (flemme oblige) et arrivèrent dehors quelques minutes plus tard. Lily regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir pris son écharpe, mais elle n'avait pas du tout le courage de remonter. Elle se réchauffa un peu à l'aide de sa baguette et suivit son amie vers les gradins. Plusieurs élèves y étaient déjà assis et regardaient la partie en cours, qui tournait plus à la rigolade. Une vingtaine de joueurs étaient présents sur le terrain et il ne semblait pas y avoir d'attrapeur.

- Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser au moins ! s'exclama Lily.

- Mouais… Sirius joue un peu comme un pied… Regard, Andrews vient de lui prendre le souaffle, dit Gabrielle en pointant du doigt un élève de deuxième année de Serdaigle.

- En même temps, Andrews est capable de prendre le souaffle à James, il est vraiment très doué ce petit… Presque autant que James en fait !

- Frank est assez bon gardien, en tout cas. Mais il a l'air amoché, tu ne trouves pas ?

Lily acquiesça en voyant le mince filet de sang qui coulait du nez de Frank et les deux filles rejoignirent un groupe d'élèves de 6ème année de leur maison pour discuter de Quidditch. Malgré les nettes préférences envers les joueurs de Gryffondor, tous s'accordaient à dire qu'Andrews était indéniablement doué souaffle en main.

- Tiens, ça fait plaisir de te voir Lily !

Lily tourna la tête et sourit en voyant James s'approcher d'elle en volant. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'ordinaire, résultat de plusieurs heures de vol.

- Tu as l'air de t'amuser, dis-moi ! lança Lily, se détournant de la conversation d'avec ses camarades de Gryffondor.

- Oui, presque autant que pendant un match ! Bon c'est un peu du n'importe quoi, mais on s'amuse bien…

- Je vois ça, s'amusa-t-elle en voyant une robe rouge prendre feu suite aux assauts d'un bleu.

- Tu veux venir ? Il reste des balais et tu peux en emprunter à d'autres élèves.

- Non merci, voler c'est pas trop mon truc… Encore moins le Quidditch, concéda-t-elle.

- Lily, juste une fois, tu pourrais faire un effort… En plus, t'es pas obligée de jouer au Quidditch !

Lily refusa une nouvelle fois, et James abdiqua, sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis. Le garçon se contenta donc de s'asseoir à côté d'elle dans les gradins et participa avec animation à la discussion des filles de Gryffondor. Gabrielle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à Sirius qui ne daignait la regardait, trop occupé à s'emparer à tout prix du souaffle. Puis, la rouquine se souvenant d'un détail qui l'avait interpellé la veille, décida d'en parler à James.

- Au fait, James… Hier, j'ai vu Peter parler avec Mucilber…

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? s'exclama le garçon.

- Non… Il avait l'air assez effrayé, et je me doutais qu'il n'allait pas oser vous en parler, poursuivit Lily en baissant la voix.

- …

- Je ne veux pas me lancer dans des conclusions hâtives, mais ça m'étonnerait à moitié que ce serpent fasse du chantage à Peter.

- Le sale…

- James, la coupa-t-elle. On en reparlera après si tu veux.

Lily avait préféré mettre un terme à la conversation, remarquant que certaines filles avaient tourné la tête vers eux. La jeune fille essaya de faire rire James en lui racontant des blagues Alicienne, qui ne font pas rire, pour le calmer un peu et l'accompagna aux vestiaires. La pièce en question était ovale, aux couleurs chaleureuses et à la décoration évoquant plus que largement le Quidditch. Un pan de mur était réservé aux vainqueurs de la coupe à Poudlard et parmi les photos récentes se trouvait celle de James et son équipe, l'air plus heureux que jamais. La personne la plus rayonnante n'était même pas l'un des joueurs mais le professeur McGonagall, qui tenait la coupe et souriait à tout le monde.

- Tu vois cette photo, lança subitement James en pointant l'image de leur victoire.

- Oui…

- C'est l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Pas parce que j'ai gagné, parce qu'on s'est tous donnés à fond pour le dernier match de Liz et David, dit-il en pointant le doigt sur 2 anciens élèves. On n'était pas une équipe qui voulait gagner, juste une bande d'amis qui voulait rendre ce match inoubliable.

- Pourquoi tu…

- Et Liz m'a donné le vif d'or qu'elle avait attrapé, en me disant qu'elle espérait que je succède à David en tant que capitaine.

Sur ces mots, James sortit le vif d'or qu'il traînait souvent avec lui, notamment lors de cette fameuse journée près du lac lors de leur cinquième année.

- Ca m'est revenu en tête en voyant cette photo, je sais pas pourquoi je t'en parle.

Lily garda le silence, attendrie par cette anecdote. Puis, elle s'approcha du cadre et effleura l'image du bout des doigts. Peter leur était sorti de la tête momentanément.

- Ce jour-là, continua James voyant que Lily ne parlait pas, j'aurais bien…j'aurais bien aimé te prendre dans mes bras, hésita-t-il, surpris de sa propre audace.

- A l'époque, je t'aurais certainement tué, rigola la rouquine.

- Oui sans doute, et même encore maintenant, je n'avouerais jamais qu'en plus d'avoir eu envie de t'enlacer, j'avais aussi eu envie de t'embrasser, se risqua-t-il.

- Je t'aurais certainement repoussé, répondit-elle d'un ton plus sérieux. Certainement…

Lily était persuadée de ne pas avoir bougé d'un pouce, pourtant elle se trouvait maintenant près de James, face à lui. Lui par contre était toujours au même endroit.

- Tu as bougé, Lily.

- Non, c'est la pièce qui tourne…

- Non, tu as bougé.

Lily était troublée par la proximité. Elle levait légèrement les yeux pour contempler ceux de James et les lointains éclats de voix provenant du terrain disparurent complètement. Elle se sentait totalement déconnectée de la réalité. James, quant à lui, n'écouta que son inconscient qui lui criait de faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire le jour du match. Il ferma les yeux et rapprocha son visage jusqu'à sentir les lèvres de Lily contre les siennes et sentit son cœur s'emballer. La jeune fille fut un peu surprise de l'audace du garçon même si elle n'attendait que ça au fond d'elle, et se surprit à enlacer les mains de James et de se coller un peu plus à lui. Puis ils approfondirent ce baiser, et leurs mains se détachèrent pour s'enlacer et tenter de se rapprocher davantage Lily fit parcourir sa main droit dans la chevelure ébouriffée du garçon et lui-même joua avec quelques mèches de son amie. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes et fut très bref, mais les deux Gryffondor se sentaient flotter, et ils se souriaient à présent timidement. James avait eu l'impression de voler, et n'avait plus envie de redescendre de son petit nuage.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en souriant bêtement, c'était…

- C'était bien, James. Enfin je veux dire c'était rien…

- Si, je n'aurais pas dû, c'était pas très…

- Romantique ? dit-elle en baissant les yeux, rouge de honte.

- Oui…

- Je m'en fiche, pour moi ça l'était.

James reprit son souffle et plongea la main dans sa poche pour y serrer nerveusement le vif d'or.

- Je n'aime pas trop cette phrase, mais… Enfin tu as tellement hurlé quand je te l'ai demandé que…

- Oui, James.

- Oui quoi ? Oui à quelle question ? Oui à ce que je pense ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment comprendre.

- Oui, j'aimerais bien… Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de… Enfin d'être…

- Tu bégayes, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Si tu rigoles encore une fois, je te tue…

- Essaye pour voir ! Alors, est-ce que tu…

Lily paniqua intérieurement, se posant mille et une questions. Elle n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse si l'on excepte Théo, son premier petit copain avec qui elle était restée 3 ans, de sa première année de maternelle jusqu'à son entrée au CP. Cependant, une partie d'elle répondit à sa place, comme un automatisme.

- Oui, James, je veux bien…avec toi. Je veux bien être avec toi…


End file.
